Notice me - hetalia
by JJ03090
Summary: Why doesn't anyone notice me. Why does everyone keep calling my by my brothers name. We a very different. I just want some one to notice me. Maybe some one will this year,it's my first year of high school Maybe someone will be different. Maybe. Yaoi Prucan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**i love prucan pairing they are like night and day but its cool.**

**canada is quiet and shy but Prussia is loud and obnoxious **

**well story time please review.**

Keep quiet and keep your mouth shut. Those are the words I was taught to live by. Who taught me these things? I did. My older brother has always out shined me. People can hardly remember my name. It's not like my brother hates me. He can't help being loud and obnoxious, I'm just really quiet. No one notices me and my parents are constantly calling me Alfred. It's kind of sad.

I look to the school. My mother is dropping us off today, it's the first year of high school. I grab my stuffed bear,yes I know it's childish but it makes me feel secure. Well I can probably look forward to getting beat up by one of the guys Al was going to infuriate. I jumped out of the car when we came to a stop. Al was already ahead of me. Probably forgetting that I was behind him already. I sighed, as I straightened my t shirt that was red and said authentic Canadian syrup.

I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked into the school. I just waited for some big thug to pick me out and throw me agains the locker. Until that happened I needed to put my books away. I searched for my locker in the mess of people who were in the hall.

Just because I'm shy and socially awkward doesn't mean I don't have a personality it just means I don't share it with others. I had to look at my schedule to see where my home room was. I hadn't thought to check before. I opened the envelope with my classes on it.

1. Art

2 chemistry

3 math

4. PE

Lunch

5 french class

6 design class

7 language arts

8. History

I was excited for French and art. I loved drawing it expressed my feelings. I was already fluent in French so that class would be easy for me. I pushed my blond locks out of my face so I could read. I grabbed my books I needed and put them in my book bag. I sling the bag over my shoulder. Maybe high school would be better than middle school.

Maybe someone would notice me.

I started to walk to the art hall. I was feeling good about this year.

I felt a sudden chil and fished my red sweat shirt out of my bag. What can I say, I love the color red it is one of the colors of the Canadian flag. I was born in Canada with my mother. When I was born both of my parents were split. My father being half American,half Canadian. Moved back to america and met another woman.

My mother broke up with my father before she found out she was pregnant with me. Then my father met another woman and she had Alfred. Only a few weeks before my mother had me. Which was weird. But al being my half brother didnt stop us from looking like twins. Yay.

I looked around the crowded hall way as I heard a bell off in the distance. I saw the label for art class. I was walking fast lay over to the class. I saw someone running towards me. I didn't really recognize them but the boy was yelling my name and running towards me," Matthieu, Matthieu!" He yelled. He was kind of Loud and it was embarrassing.

People noticed him but didn't really look at me. The guy who sounded French, ran up to give me a hug. I stiffened in his grip. Why was this stranger hugging a weird Antisocial kid." Who are you?" I choked out.

The boy stopped hugging me." Don't you remember it's you big cousin Francis." I don't remember any Francis'. I shrugged," I came down with my mother to take care of you, when the accident happened." I mentally cringed, I hated that subject. I guess my mind had blocked it out.

I shook my head." We'll you weren't in the right frame of mind after a tragedy." I could feel my heart hurt but I shrugged it off. I saw my so called 'cousin' wave some boys over. " we'll my cousin I will see you around, I have to get to class." I nodded.

I knew. He would forget who I was soon enough. I walked into the art room. Not knowing what surprises were awaiting me.

The door to the art room was open and I could feel the happiness in the room. Maybe because it was painted a bright yellow with artwork splashed over all of the walls. There was a board at the front end of the class room. But the room was filled with exercise ball underneath the tables to sit on. The tables were basic wood, and they had paint splattered all over the table. I saw a name tag with my name on it and a piece of blank white paper.

I set my bag down beside the exercise ball. I sat on the ball and felt it shift under my weight. I smiled I think I was going to like this class. I heard students milling around the room talking. I looked at the board to see the writing. I adjusted my glasses. I saw the words, draw your feelings.

I guess that that was an abstract question to try and answer. It wasn't like hard to understand but there were many ways to answer it.

I looked down at my paper and started to draw.

I didn't even notice the grey haired boy sit next to me.

But I could feel his his eyes staring at my paper as I drew. It was probably a mistake. But I looked up anyways into blood red eyes. That were searching my paper for answers. Why? I don't know but they were looking at my paper.

H looked up at the board and gave a frustrated sigh," are you ok?" I said quietly. Not expecting him to respond.

"Yeah little birdie, I just can't read what the board says." The boy spoke in a German accent and looked at the board squinting. I was sort of disturbed by the fact he was calling me birdie but what ever that meant I'm sure it was an complement right. I was probably wrong but I decided to answer him anyways," it says to draw your emotions." I said in my quiet voice.

Then he smiled at me," thank you birdie, I just couldn't see it." I looked at his name tag. Choking back a giggle I looked to his confused face," so your name is Gertrude." He looked down at the name tag and squinted," no it says Gilbert." He looked at it a few times.

I smiled a little," no Gilbert is the one in front of me." Gilbert looked at the other name tag with a sad look on his face. He moved to my front," that was so unawesome. Birdie." I thought the nick name was weird but I just went with it because the guy looked like someone suddenly killed his best friend. "I'm sorry for laughing." I apologized.

He suddenly gave me a bright smile," thank you for the awesome apology birdie, but I'm fine." He looked up at the board then sighed and looked down at his paper and started to do a drawing. I turned my attention back to my drawing drawing a small polar bear like the one I had in my lap. He sat alone in a cave while there was a shadow of a large eagle covering him. His fur looked dark from the shadowing effect and he had a sad look in his eyes.

"So are you a freshman?" He drew my eyes up from my picture. I nodded, trying not to be too weird."that's awesome I am a sophomore, I am the awesome Gilbert if you didn't catch it yet. What is your name?"

I looked into those red eyes." Mattie," I said quietly.

"We'll the awesome Gilbert notices you as the not as awesome but awesome Mattie."

Then the teacher walked in the room and she started to talk.

I tried to draw my attention to her but something about this guy was well weird. Maybe it was that he held a conversation with me for like ten minutes. I don't know but he didn't call me Alfred. Maybe he just didn't meet al yet and would soon. My soul seemed to hurt for a minute. He would probably forget me by tomorrow anyways.

Maybe I was just meant to be alone.

**aww poor canada I just wanna hug him**

**why is Prussia having issues rreading review if you wanna know**

**love you all**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys were back**

**i reveal nothing about prussia's reading in this chapter but maybe in the next. **

**Its gonna be so cute **

**well story time**

Next class was chemistry. I walked thought the halls and was thinking about the German boy who had talked to me, Gilbert. He was kind of arrogant and obnoxious but he actually talked to me. Why couldn't I get this guy out of my mind. It's not like he would remember me tomorrow. But why did that make me so sad. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Bt it haven't even happened yet.

I sudden jerking thew me against the lockers and threw me away from my thoughts. I gasped in surprise as my stuffed bear fell to the ground. Then I felt someone's meaty hands pinning me to me locker." Hey fuckface, you look stupid." He let out a cruel laugh. Well there was always at least one.

" look at me you worthless piece of shit." He said as I slowly looked into my attackers eyes. He had dark eyes and a dark smile." Are you Alfred?" He asked. I shook my head.

Then pain exploded in my lower ribs. I gasped as I felt him hit me twice in the same spot. It hurt more than any of the others before." Look me in the eyes," I. Painfully looked at the dark haired boy." That's better Alfie, now don't fuck with me again or next time it will be worse."

With that the boy walked away. Tears were forcing themselves up my throat but I shoved them back down. I was not Alfred, I didn't even know why he wanted to hit me. My ribs ached when I pulled my self off of the locker. I cringed as I bent to pick up my bear and my bag. Ow, this guy hit hard. Really hard. I felt a little dizzy but I forced my self to walk to chemistry class. I would be fine once I sat down, well that's what I told my self. I walked over to the chemistry class. And opened the door.

I walked in the class and sat in the back. I took a few deep breaths and it felt the pain lessen. No I thought that last years bullies were bad, nope this guy just topped all of them.

I was sitting in the back as the bell rang. I didn't expect anyone to sit next to me but some one did. I looked at him, he had dark brown hair with one curl that stuck out. He crossed his arms and had a sullen look on his face. Like he didn't want to be here, well that's one thing we have in common. He turned his greenish eyes to me," what are you staring at bastard." He asked me.

I lowered my head not wanting to make another enemy."s-sorry," I apologized. The boy let out a sigh," I'm Lovino, who are you?" Wow this guy wanted to know my name too. I had just talked to two people. In one day. ANd they were students." I'm Mattie." I said quietly.

Partly because I was quiet but also because my ribs hurt too much to say more.

Then for the next hour of class I listened to Lovino's dilemma with a boy named Antonio. This boy kept calling him Lovi. But he didn't sound like a bad guy. They actually sounded like they liked each other. But I didn't want to say that to Lovino because he might just kill me.

After he finished with all of the Antonio problems," what is your schedule?" He said and looked for the paper I had in my pocket. I pulled mine out and he compared his. We had fourth period together and eighth. Then the bell rang he waved bye to me and he left the room. I bent over painfully to grab my bag and went to my next class

********  
Math seemed to fly by. It was terribly easy for me though. After math I went to PE I knew I had Lovino in this class. My ribs felt a little better than when the boy had beat me up. I walked over to the gym. When I got there I walked into they guys locker room and set down my stuff. Then changed into my uniform.

When I left the locker room I saw a tall boy with dark hair and Tan skin wave at me. I was confused until I saw an angry Italian standing next to him. That must be Antonio. Then I was my so called cousin talking with the boy from first period. I felt my heart speed up.

The boys eyes caught mine, and he smiled and waved at me. I walked over to them and wondered if any of them remembered me.

They cold be waving at someone behind me. Just because I was curious I looked behind me to see no one. I walked over to all of the boys. The tall grey haired boy walked up to me and put his long arm around me. " ja this is my birdie from art. Isn't he just adorable." He said and I stiffened. What was with the nick name.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the large boy." Stupid potato bastard 2." He said as he turned to Toni and started to fight with him. I internally giggled but didn't want my... I guess he was my friend. My heart lifted, I had a friend. Then I looked around a few friends. Toni turned his attention to me," so you are Gil's famous birdie. He hasn't stopped talking about you since this morning." I felt Gil take his arm from me and he looks like he was doing his own kind of blushing.

And he scowled at Toni who just laughed at him. I blushed and pulled my arms to my side.

I took a deep breath and it still sort of hurt like a giant bruise. I'd didn't even think to check for a bruise and it usually took a while for a bruise to form. Well it's has been two classes. I hope we weren't doing any running today. I am terrible at them and my hurt ribs wouldn't be any help.

" birdie are you ok?" I snapped back into focus and looked at the large Boy,I nodded.

Then the teacher came in. She sighed as she looked at us.a mix of freshman and sophomores. I wonder if that was normal. I looked at Gil who ws right behind me and looked like he was focusing on what Toni was saying.

I wasn't really in tune to the conversation. But they seemed to be talking about weekend plans.

I tuned out again and looked at the teacher who had started talking somewhere in their weekend plans conversation.

She glared at Gil's and didnt look happy to see him," mr Belshmidt I think that you weekend plans can wait till the end of class or lunch at least." She glared him down and he gave a bright smile," it's good to see you again too mrs. Russ."

She rolled her eyes and stared to talk about the ciriculm. I didn't think that it was by important and looked at Gil.

I never really looked at him close in art class. He was quite attractive, even though he looked like an albino. He had nice muscle definition in his arms. His hair fell at sort of a spiky angle and his eyes were intense.

At some point in me staring at him i notice he stared back. His red eyes, turned on my violet ones. We looked at each other for a little while then I broke the eye contact. My face turning the color of the leaf on the Canadian flag. I looked down.

Then I looked up at the teacher so she wouldn't dislike me. Well who was I kidding sure I had got some new friends but the teacher wouldn't notice.

The teacher continued to talk for the rest of the period until we had to change and go to lunch.  
I wonder what it was going to be like.  
I guess these guys had lunch period with me.

Maybe it would be fun

**and we will pick up at lunch yay Canada you will have friends.**

**arnt they a cute couple **

**well review**

**love you all**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This chapter may be a little scatter brained but I tried **

**well poor canada is all I can say **

**story time**

As we walked in the lunch room the first thing that hit me was was so loud in there I could barely hear myself think.

I was guided by a large albino boy to where the lunch line was. I don't think I could ever get through all by my self. Being shy and quiet and almost invisible.

Maybe I wasn't invisible anymore. People had noticed me and talked to me. As I debated this to myself I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind my back. Someone jumped on me and I fell to the ground.

"Hey lil bro, was up." I heard my brother say. My ribs felt like a big bruise that just got kicked. Or jumped on. I pulled my eyes into a violet glare. My brother looked surprised as I looked at him." How the hell did you Piss off a big thug in one class period?" His eyes sparked with recollection," oh I just said something's to him." I glared harder, wow I was doing a good job he looked a little upset."I'm sure you did I have the bruises to prove it."

Then my brothers face fell. He looked like a puppy that had just been scolded."I'm sorry Mattie, I didn't know." His lip quivered, I immediately felt my heart pang. God Al how do you do this?"it's ok Al." I said as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yay!" He said as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I gasped for air and felt my ribs reject it. Al let go a few minutes later. He ran off to a few of his friends and I turned back to the large albino. His red eyes were angry."are you ok Gil?" I asked amiss the chaos of the cafeteria.

"Birdie you can't let him treat you like that." He said as he looked like he was gonna walk towards where my brother disappeared to. I grabbed his arm Nd pulled him towards the lunch line again." Come one let's get lunch."

He looked down at me and nodded. We walked over to the line after getting bumped into by several people. Gil grabbed so sort of sandwich, it was kind of hard to tell with the school food here. I grabbed a salad and some dressing. It was to only thing sealed and it didn't look like it came from outer space.

Once we paid for our lunches, Gil lead me to a table where everyone from before was at. He sat and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down. Then he started a conversation with Francis who claimed he was still my cousin. They were talking about something do with the rest of their classes.

I tuned out as Lovino started to yell about something.

I looked around the room,I saw my brother and a few boys at a table In the middle of the cafeteria. Then I looked to some of the other tables and saw a dark pair of eyes on me. I felt a chill run down my spine. He had a smile of satisfaction on his snarling lips. I felt my eyes tear from him and stare at my salad. I poked the leaves of green with my fork. Not really feeling like eating anymore.

I could feel the demonic eyes still on me. He was getting what he wanted I was scared.

Maybe he was telling me apart from my brother now and he just wanted to beat up the weird quiet kid. Or maybe he still thought I was Al and was getting satisfaction from me being scared of him. Either way I was scared.

I stood and pushed my trey away. I was going to go to the bathroom for the rest of lunch so I wouldn't. Have a demon staring at me for the rest of lunch. Maybe he would just leave me alone and forget about me soon.

Anyways I left the table quietly with out drawing any attention to my self. I was really good at that.

As I walked into he crowd of people scuffling around, I thought for a moment. Maybe leaving the group wasn't the smartest idea but that boy staring at me was really starting to bother me. I needed to wash my face with cool water or something. God I was getting paranoid.

Before I could wonder anything else I left the cafeteria in search of one of the many bathrooms.

When I got the the closest boys bathroom I opened the door. There was no one in there. I walked over to the sink and looked at my self in the mirror above it. I looked normal but my violet eyes looked shaken but not enough for anyone to notice. I looked down at my hands they were shaking. Why was I this afraid of one guy who had beat me up once.

I don't know but I was.

I splashed some cold water on my face. I had a thought about my sore ribs and grabbed the hem of my shirt.

I closed my eyes and lifted it. I popped one eye open and looked at my ribs. There was a big purple black mark on my pale skin. It was on the left side and about five inches long and wide. Damn it that guy had big hands and strong ones too.

I lowered my shirt and took a deep breath. I have to be brave. I heard the bathroom door slam and that brought me to reality. My heart almost stopped. In front of me there was a boy. No a few boys, but the one who scared me, he was the dark haired daemon boy who gave me the bruise.

God this was not good.

I felt him shove me against the bathroom wall. My head hit one of the bricks and my glasses fell to the floor. The other two boys stood near the main one guarding the bathroom door. The daemon boy gave me a smile," so your not Alfie hunh. Just his stupider brother." He chuckled.

I cringed back but there was no where to go. I had to tough it out. " answer me damn it." He yelled. I felt his fist collide with my collar bone. It definitely hurt but I don't think it broke my collarbone.

I shook my head. Tears already accumulating in my violet caverns.

"Good,well I guess I already knew that if you were Alfred you would be going on with some hero shit." He laughed like we were two friends sharing a joke. It made me hurt me inside."we'll lunch is about to end so I better hurry it up." He smiled like a kid on Christmas and started to hit me. I felt pain all over my chest.

I closed my eyes and waited for what seemed like for ever.

Then he hit me in the face and then he laughed one more time. And he let me go. I stumbled to the ground. I heard the bell ring off in the distance. He chuckled and he kicked me. I groaned and I heard him leave.

The door slammed and I shuttered.

Why? Why this guy beating me up? I have never done anything to him. It's the first day of school.

I coughed and took in a shaky breath. I forced myself up and and looked in the mirror. You couldn't really tell I was beaten up. Except for the bruise accumulating above and below my eyebrow.

I sighed and somewhat walked and limped over to the door. I had French next and it had already started. My bag was somehow next to the bathroom door along with my bear.

I walked over to French.

I sat in the back of the class and I saw the tall albino come to sit next to me. We sure had a lot of classes together. I pulled my hood to my sweatshirt I had recently put on to try and hide the shiner I was getting. I cringed as I lowered my arm.

Gil looked at me and started talking,"so birdie are you good at French?" I nodded,"I'm fluent in French, I grew up in Canada." He smiled at me and laughed," maybe you can help me then I am not good at French."

I smiled and nodded. He looked at me quizzically for a moment then his eyes pierced into mine,"what's that on your face?"

I took my hood off and shrugged as if it was nothing. He looked at me for a few minutes then shrugged.

Then the teacher came in the room. She starred to speak in French and wrote something on the board. Gil go the same look on the board that he had before in art class. Like he was trying to decipher a message in an ancient language. Well it wasn't English, so maybe that was why but before the message was in English.

Maybe he just Read in German. He sounded like he was German anyways.

" do you need any help Gil?" I asked him. He sighed as he looked down at the desk," yes what does the board say?"

"Bonjour étudiants. Je suis Mme Vans. Choisissez un partenaire et inroduce vous-mêmes."

He gave me a weird look and I smiled," hello students my name is mrs vans. Find a partner and introduce yourself."

"Bonjour je suis Mattie." I said to him. He gave me a smile," bonjour." He still had his German accent. I giggled and felt my heart skip a few beats. We were passed out worksheets and were to complete them with our partners.

Gil looked at he paper confused."we'll I have no idea what any of this means."

"Ok then lets look at the first sentence,"

Gil looked at the paper and tried his best,"je bonj our suis." I looked at him quizzically ," you mean bonjour je suis _." He sighed,"this is so unawesome." H looked down at the paper and gave a frustrated sigh."I have a headache."

I thought for a. Minute,"I can read it to you." His eyes looked happy for a moment." That would be awesome birdie."

I felt my heart flutter again.

We sat there for the rest of the period me reading to him.

**well yeah.**

**im sorry I'm so mean to Mattie **

**and poor Prussia. arnt they cute**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey gguys poor canada I'm sorry I got you beat up in the last chapter.**

**this gives al little background to Mattie's home life**

**im dairy if its a little scatterbrained but I really tried**

**review**

**cause I love ya**

**story time**

The rest of the day flew by. I haven't run into the daemon boy again. But my body still ached every time I moved. I sat in my last block with Lovino waiting for class to run out. We stared at the clock, one more minute. Thirty more seconds. The bell gave a loud ring and the students were immediately out of their seats.

I got out of my seat slowly not to disrupt any of the fresh bruises on my skin. I walked behind Lovino as he headed to the front of the school where students were picked up. I saw my brother as soon as we got outside. My brother waved me down and ran up to me," hey bro how was you day?" I sighed internally and smiled at him, no need to make him feel uncomfortable." Fine al how was yours."

" great bro, I had so much fun. I met a lot of people." How many of them wanted to kill you? I wondered. I kept my moth shut. Then I saw Lovino duck behind me."what are you doing?" He held a finger to his lips,"hiding from my fratello."

Ten I heard a loud yell,"LOVI!" Then Lovino was about to run but he was grabbed by a quick force."AHH LET ME GO YOU A BASTARD." Lovino yelled as a book who looked similar to him grabbed him. Then Lovino punched the boy and backed up."AHHHH fratello why?" The boy now dramatically on the floor said.

Me and my brother just looked at them. The the boy who looked like Lovino looked at me and Al."O-my pasta. Alfred there are two of you. How hard did fratello hit me?" Al gave one of his hero laughs," hahahaha this is my brother. He's more of a nature dude." I nodded to the boy. He walke Dover to me and gave me a big hug.

And it hurt. A lot. I gasped in pain and he let go." Sorry other Alfred." He said as Lovino yelled at they saw their ride and said bye.

Al put his arm around my shoulders. I winced and he didn't notice." We are officially high school dudes now little bro." I nodded.

Then our ride came and we got in my stepmom was in the front seat of the car.

She waved us in."how was school?" I shrugged but Al exploded with all of the details of his awesome day.

I tuned them out as we headed home.

I looked out the window the area was generally pretty green. There was lots of trees. Well the high school was pretty old, maybe back in the sixties they had some hippe tree celebration.

I internally laughed. Then I remembered my bruised torso. It was really surprising that the guy had hit me so hard on the first day. They usually just watched me for a little while then attacked. Those were the ones that seemed to go after the little weak kid. Bt the ones that had mistakes me for my brother had stopped beating me when they realized I wasn't him.

Some took more convincing than others but they eventually apologized and stopped.

Well maybe this guy was a mix.

I think I was really going to hate school.

A thought in the back of my mind said. What about Gil.

My heart then it just hurt. I didn't know why but I was pretty sure that he would forget me they all did.

"Matthew, Matthew god damnit answer me when I talk to you!" The high pitched voice of my stepmom woke me from my thoughts.

"Yes Cindy." I said to her.

"How was your day?" She asked me a question that a normal mother would, but the way she said it was more for show. And she was not my mother. She made it pretty clear that I was definitely not her son.

She didnt like me from the moment my father moved me down here when I was six. After maman was gone I was still numb when she gave me a cold smile. She had introduced her self and said it like she hated me. Because she did.

My dad was probably still in love with maman. I knew he was he was probably going to leave that horrible woman. That was one of the many reasons she hated me. I remember when I was seven I had asked her for help with my math homework. She glared at me and yelled as loud as she could that I wasn't her son why should she help me.

Then she threw the wooden spoon she was cooking with at me. I ran into my room and cried for an hour. I had missed my real mother so much that When I cried I just couldn't stop.

Then she would just ignore me when I said things. I became more introverted and stopped talking to her in general. She eventually tolerated my existence. Bt she frequently called me Al when she acknowledged me at all. When I said I was Mattie she would glare at me and give an angry sentence.

That wasn't the worst. We I was younger she would drink, then she would beat me up. Kind of like the school bullies. Sometimes Al would protect me but he wasn't always around when it would sick woman would not hit her real son so she scheduled it around when he was not home. Probably to shield him from it. But I eventually knew how to avoid her attacks.

It just made it worse that my dad was never around. He had some business man job. He made a lot of money but he was never around.

"It was fine Cindy."

"Good"

She was making a conversation with me. That only meant one thing, dad was home.

And that meant we were going out to dinner.

Yay.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

It was going to be a long night

**I tried ok**

**please review but be nice **

**do you guys not like the background and not want me to continue with the mean stepmom**

**if you don't tell me and I ll stop with it**

**love you all**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys **

**yay for all of you reviewears I love you and for everyone who has favorited or followed me or the story you are amazing**

**also to any one who views this **

**yay poor Mattie **

**yeah well story time **

When we pulled in the driveway I saw Ferrari that showed off a bright cherry red color. He only used this once or twice a year and that was when he was home. I saw the door open and my father was revealed. He was a blond tall man and was wearing a bright smile. I sighed softly,why was he so happy. We'll find out soon enough.

The car stopped and I hopped out of the backseat. My brother and stepmom were already ahead of me. They we surrounding my father in hugs. I wouldn't want to hug the bastard, he left me with my step mom. I sighed and slipped past them into the open door.

But I couldn't get very far,nope that would be too easy." Hey Matt come give your old man a hug." I heard the familiar voice of my father. I did the coldest thing I could think of. I just kept walking. I knew that my father was going to find me later but I didn't care. I would let him spend time with his real family.

I headed up the stairs and walked over to my room. I slammed the door loud enough so he could hear. Then I dropped my bag and collapsed on the bed. I reached for my cell phone. I remember getting all of the guys I had spent time with's phone numbers. I looked at the screen and scrolled down to one specific number.

I click on int to start a new message.

Hey

I typed in the text box.

I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. But a reply came soon enough.

Hello birdie

I looked at the two words on the screen. That was really fast. I tossed off my shoes and curled up near the head board of my bed.

What's up?

I typed.

Call me

I pressed the button to call him.

"Hallo? Birdie?"

"Yes it's me."

I could almost feel Gil smiled thought the phone." How are you birdie." I could, feel him smiled the sentence. This just brought my mood up. I don't know why.

"I'm ok Gil." I say tiredness reflecting thought my tone. I hear him shift," what's wrong birdie?" He asks concern flickering thought the phone." Nothing just my dads home and it's stressful." I wondered to myself why I was being so specific. I had met this boy only hours ago. Maybe it was because he noticed me.

I don't know."why is it so stressful?" He asked. I shrugged but I knew he couldn't see it."I don't know well..." I paused. "Did you know that Al is only my half brother?" I asked him.

"No you two look like well twins." I nodded my head understanding," but I can tell the difference." This sentence shocked me. How could he tell the difference. No one else could. Not even my dad, except when I separated myself form them.

Me and Gil talked for another hour or two. Until I heard a knock on the door."I've got to go Gil. I'll talk to you later." I heard a chuckle,"anytime birdie. I've got to go too."

Then I hung up,as the door opened. My father stood in the door way."Matt will you tell me what's wrong?" I heard his pleading voice but. I just kept looking down at my feet. He had no right to know what was wrong.

To know that Cindy hated me. To know people didn't know who I was in school. To know I was bullied. Or to know how much I missed maman. He had none of these rights.

I glared up at him. I usually didn't do this when he was home. But it was all getting to me now. I was angry. Not like. He noticed me. He had the same easy going personality that Al did. So he saw me looking up at him as a huge victory. "We're going to dinner in fifteen minutes." He tossed some clothes at me." Get ready."

He smiled at me there left. I started to peel my clothes off. When I lifted my arms pain shot down my body. I gasped, I threw my shirt to the floor and closed my eyes. The I walked over to the mirror on my wall. I opened my eyes to be greeted by discolored skin. It was red and splotchy along with some very angry looking bruises. I looked at my arms next. They'd had the same effect.

I pulled off my pants to se there hadn't been much damage to my legs. I sat on the corner of my bed in my maple leaf boxers. Then I looked to what was thrown on my bed. I slipped into the suit with ease. Then I went to my bathroom. I opened the drawer to find the concealer I had stolen from Cindy, to hide visible bruises. I pasted some over where my black eye was.

Then I looked as good as new. But my body still ached. I knew I better get down stairs before they forgot me. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

When we were in the car going to the restaurant dad told us that one of his Partner and her sons would be there. Fun more people to ignore me.

We got to some really fancy place everyone dismounted the vehicle and stepped inside the restaurant.

My dad talked to the hostess and she lead us into a room. His partner was already there but she was sitting alone. She stood and soaked Cindy's hand,"my apologies my sons are using the facilities at the time." I nodded but she just looked to Al and shook his hand. She then turned to me and shook my hand.

She said her name but I wasn't paying attention. I sat and looked at my phone I thought about texting Gil. But. I rememberEd that he had something to. Do too. I sighed and stared at the menu. I wish pancakes were on the menu. I decided to order a salad.

Then I head foot steps. So used no being ignored I almost didn't hear the person yell," birdie?" I looked up into his crimson eyes."Gil." I said quietly a small smile forming at my lips." I didn't know that you were going to be here."

" I didn't know you were either that makes this un awesome dinner so much awesomer." I felt myself giggle at the comment. Then I felt my brothers eyes on me. He turned to Gil in his seat," who the fuck are you?" He said in a harsh tone. I heard Cindy give a gasp." Alfred dear language."

I could just smack that bitch across the face.

"I am the awesome Gilbert, not so much of a pleasure to make you acquaintance Alfred." He said as he sat next to me." So birdie what are you going to order?" He asked." A salad." I answered.

" awesome I shall order a..." He paused and looked at the menu with a lot of concentration."I don't know Mattie what is good." His eyes looked shamefully down.

His mother looked over at him," Gil dear do you need help with the menu?" He shook his head and continued to try and read the menu.

"What do you like Gil?" I asked. He looked at me,"umm meat I like awesome meat." I looked at my menu,"maybe the New York strip." Gil's eyes lit up and he nodded.

But it made me wonder why he had trouble reading simple things.

I shook my head that was his business I didn't want to intrude,

We gave the waitress our orders and Gil started to talk about his pet bird named ironically Gilbird. He said I reminded him of his bird. Which I think was a complement.

Then our food came. I ate a little and Gil learned over and whispered something in my ear," do you wanna ditch dinner, I know this place where they don't check for IDs."

Yes I know I should have said no. That's crazy, or something like that but there was a feeling in my gut and it said to say yes. I slowly nodded. A large smile appeared on his lips."good, lets go." I stood and no one noticed. When Gil stood his mother looked at him questioningly," where are you going Gil?"

He gave her a smile,"to the bathroom matti." She nodded and turned back to the conversation.

Gil lead me out of the restaurant.

He took me to his car. I wasn't sure if he could drive but. I didn't protest.

Then we soon arrived at a bar with a neon sign. Now I had never had a beer in my life. Well there was a first time for everything.

Gil parked and we stepped out of the car into the baatch

**this may be a little random but i wants them to have some fun.**

**yeah I think the next chapter will be fun to write or read you never know no one reviewed badly about the mean stepmom so I'm gonna keep her in the story.**

**shes a bitch.**

**well love you all**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys wat up**

**I must update this quickly cause i have church school yeah **

**Well story time**

When we got in the bar all I could smell was alcohol and sweat. Which was not the most appealing combo. I wasn't sure why I had said yes to come with the albino. I usually didn't do stuff like this.

Maybe I just didn't want to deal with everything for one night. And it was Friday. Who starts school on a Friday? I don't know.

I decided on staying sober. I was not like I was into drinking or anything. Gil might need a designated driver, I was sort of legal to drive since I had gotten my learner s permit eairly.

Gil walked over to a table and ordered two beers. When they got to us Gil pushed one in my direction. I shook my head but he laughed." Try at least one birdie." I looked at the dark liquid, I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a small sip of the beer. It didn't taste bad but it tasted bitter for some reason.

Gil laughed at my face and took a swig of his beer. I felt a slight after taste of the liquid. Gil smiled at me," take another sip."

****** four beers and a few hours later********

Gil laughed at me and said we had to go. I pulled myself out of the booth and almost fell over. The world was swaying and so was I. I hiccuped and felt myself falling."giiiiilll." I slurred. Heard an amused chuckle," careful," I felt his arms around me. I wondered. How he was still sober, I mean he had as much as I did.

Maybe he was just better at holding his liquor. The world just kept swaying and I giggled. I don't know what was so funny but it just was. I felt Myself be lifted. I giggled as I snuggled against Gil.

"Your really touchy when your drunk birdie?" I looked up at Gil's blurry face. And laughed. This was fun. Lots of fun. "Gill wee shuuuled do this Moore offtttteen." He laughed at my drunken state"just wait until tomorrow then you be having a lot of fun." He chuckled.

I loved it when he laughed," you haaaaaaveeee a good laugh gillll." I slurred then I smiled.

He put me in the car and buckled me in. I was suddenly really tired. I closed my eyes and then fell into a deep sleep.

Gil's pov

I watched birdie pass out. He really hasn't had so much beer. Well not so much for my standards. I walked over to my side of the car. I would probably have to have him stay over at my house. I called my mutti to tell her that I would be bringing Matt home with me.

Matt started to mumble things," no... Maman...please... Stay..." I looked At the tiny Canadian. He was now curled in a ball,"maman... Maman s'il vous plaît ne vont pas je t'aime aucune maman ne." I couldn't understand what language it was in but I think it was French.

"Birdie," I softly whispered as I looked at him. Pain suddenly flashed through his face,"Maman s'il vous plaît pas. Ne meurent pas, maman s'il vous plaît. Aider quelqu'un aider sauver ce qui sont vous faire aide candidement. Aide." He yelled out the last part and I pulled over on the side of the road. He started to cry and was moving around like he was trying to escape. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to him.

He let out a sob and covered his head with his hands. I pulled him near me and started to stroke his hair,"SHH Mattie. Seine Ordnung, alles drüber ok. Die nur ein Traum. Alles, was es ist, ist ein Traum." Then I started to sing a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little. Mattie seemed to calm and fell back asleep.

I re buckled myself and kept driving. Wondering what could be troubling this boy so much. He had said that he wasn't Alfred's full brother. I remember from French class that maman meant mother. Maybe something happened to her.

Now Mattie was sleeping calmly in the passengers seat. I looked at him, he was really cute.

Yes I am into guys. Well I have know this for a while. And I would have to say, even thought I had only met Mattie today I was falling, hard for him. He was just so kind and innocent.

He even helped me when I had trouble reading. Yes I have a learning disorder. The words just wouldn't stay put when I. Read.

And Mattie didn't even ask why.

He was perfect.

I looked at him, yes he was perfect.

************ time skip

We pulled into my driveway shortly afterward. I went to the passengers side. I picked up birdie and carried him into the house. He was still unconscious. My matti and bruder were already probably asleep.

I carried Mattie into my room and set him down on the bed. He groaned and turned. On the bed.

I looked at him, I would have to at least take off his shirt to make him some what comfortable. Not because I was a pervert. That was Francis job. And he was Mattie's cousin. The mental picture was too much for me and I shutter.

I took off the jacket he had on and laid it gently on the bed next to him. Then I started to unbutton his shirt. As I did I was greeted by purplish bruises. I let a gasp escape my lips. There were bruises everywhere.

I looked at him. This was bad

Mattie's pov

I woke with a terrible headache. I opened my eyes and the light from outside was so bright I squinted. I let out a whimper. Wait where am I, I look around the room. I see a certain albino curled up on the opposite side of the bed I am on. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

Damn it it was Cindy. I stood as my body ached. Then I found I was not wearing a. Shirt. I gasped and pulled my shirt which was scattered somewhere on the floor, and pulled it on before answering the phone. Praying that Gil had not seen the bruises from yesterday. "Where are you you worthless peice of shit, you father's about to leave and he wanted to say good bye to your sorry ass." I sighed somethings never changed.

I don't think they noticed I was gone till this morning. Yes something's never changed.

"I think I'm at Gil's house Cindy and just tell him I said good bye to him," I said to her." How do you just think that you are at this boys house your stupider than I thought." I was pretty sure my iq was higher than hers by at least 100 points but. Didn't say that. Her screaming made my head throb.

I groaned,"I be home soon Cindy." I said and hung up. Before she could scream again. "Ahh," I gasped at the pain migrating from ,my head to my stomach. I suddenly was sort of nauseous. God how much did I drink last night.

"First hang over birdie?" I zapped around. To see crimson eyes studying me. I nodded," and my last ,never again." I groaned and clutched my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bathroom is the second door down the hall." He said as he stood, and I realized he was only in his boxers. Blushed even thought I was ready to go puke up my guts.

I stood and ran to where he said the bathroom was.

I ran and vomited my guts up in the bowl.

I groaned as I whipped my mouth with my sleeve. I turned to Gil and groaned he gave me a worried look. "Mattie...um... Last night.." Wait what did I do last night. I don't even remember past passing out in his car. Fuck what did i do. "Last night... I... Um... Brought you into the house and, well I took you upstairs and... What are the bruises from?"

I remembered waking up with out a shirt on. I needed an excuse fast," hockey injuries." I replied coolly. I saw some suspicion in those crimson eyes. By he looked like he believed me overall.

Good I was a better liar than I thought. But it made me jumpy he had asked. needed to go home so he wouldn't figure it out.

" I have to get home soon or Cindy will have a spazz attack," with that I ran out of the bathroom, still a little wobbly on my legs to the stairs. " I'll drive you." The Prussian said. I shook my head," naw it's too much trouble and your not wearing any pants. He suddenly looked down and blushed. I felt my heart skip as I looked at him.

I walked down the stairs and to the door." Mattie wait-" but I had already run out having no clue where I was going.

**Hey guys so what did you think of that**

**Coolness **

**Not**

**So review please because ya know you love me**

**Poor Canada but he's a funny drunk**

**Not as funny asa Iggy though**

**Translations **

**French **

** Maman s'il vous plaît ne vont pas je t'aime aucune maman ne- MOM please don't go I love you no Mama no**

**Maman s'il vous plaît pas. Ne meurent pas, maman s'il vous plaît. Aider quelqu'un aider sauver ce qui sont vous faire aide candidement. Aide. -MOM please not. Do not die, Mommy please. Help someone help. save her. what are you doing Help. help her help.**

**German**

**Mattie. Seine Ordnung, alles drüber ok. Die nur ein Traum. Alles, was es ist, ist ein Traum. Mattie. Its OK, everything Is ok. It's just a dream. It's jsut a dream.**

**Well love you all**

**-J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**Update time**

**Yah **

**Ok**

**Story time**

I ran out side dramatically and luckily recognized where I was. I was near my house somewhat. My house was in the strip of land in front of this. My head pounded with every step. I groaned against the pain. My stomach felt better though.

The light hurt my eyes a lot and I shielded them with my hand. I walked over to my house and was welcomed by shade from one of the trees. But It was still too bright. I fished in my pocket for my keys. I took them out and unlocked the door. I swing the door open and was treated by something striking me in the temple.

I felt myself fall to the ground. My head was swimming. Ip everything was fuzzy and I couldn't see. It made my head hurt more than it already had. I cried out. Knowing who was hitting me. While I was disoriented I felt something hit me in my already aching body. It wasn't a fist more like a bottle. It hadn't broken on me yet but it was pretty close.

I felt my bruises gain bruises. I couldn't hit back because I was too confused. Then the bottle broke. On my chest. I think she broke a few ribs. I gasped in the pain in. My head and the rest of my body. I could feel some blood drawn in my torso before I collapsed. I heard some noise that hounded like it was repeated five times," your the reason you father keeps leaving me." Then a swish of liquid.

Then the world finally went black.

I woke up and I could hear some sirens. Ten the door opened and I could hear Cindy fake crying. At least I thought it was fake from what I could hear. I felt someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to a fuzzy world. I could see the blond head of my brother.

But I wanted Gil.

"Gil," I murmured over the pain in my head. Yeas I know I wasn't acting logical but I wanted him so bad for some reason. Gil would make it all better.

"Get... Gil." I murmured. Then I closed my eyes t the black again.

Gil's pov

I was getting dressed when I saw my phone start to buzz. I looked at the caller ID. It was birdie. Good now I could check on him to make sure he got home safely." Hallo birdie." I said but birdie's voice didn't answer me." Gilbert?" It actually sounded like that bastard Alfred." What do you want Alfred and why do you have birdies phone?"

"Well Mattie has been beat up pretty bad, the doctors said he might have a concussion a pretty sever one. And he was asking for you." My head stated to spin,"where is he." I asked all joy draining for my voice. I know I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have let him go. So ever was beating him... God this made me so angry and scared at the same time.

I needed to go see birdie." He's at the local hospital." I grabbed my keys and was already out the door.

*****time skip******

I got to the hospital. And I saw Alfred waiting in one of the waiting rooms. I walked over to him," where's Mattie?" He looked up with a quizzical look in his eyes," I don't know, I think he is getting treated by the doctor." He put his head in his hands." Don't know who it was. It's my fault he go hit I wasn't there." He ran his rings through his hair.

"I'm sure it was only the fault of the person who hit him." I said and Alfred looked a little more relaxed." Where's your mom?" I asked him.

" she didn't come. I think she had a hangover or something." I mentally raised an eye brow. Why wouldn't his stepmom come to make sure he was ok.

I shrugged it off as I saw a man in a lab coat come in." Mr. Jones and mr... Um Gil?" Me and Alfred stood and walked over to the." Matthew is conscious and he is doing fine. He had a sever concussion. We have seen some more bruises on his chest and arms that worries me but nothing else seems abnormal. He had a few cracked ribs and we put him on some pain meds, so he might be a little loopy. For he'll sleep it off. Which one of you is the relatative?"Alfred nodded and he gave a prescription to him.

" he might need this for the next few days, for the head injury." Al nodded then a ring tone played throughout the air. Alfred reached for his phone and answered it."ok I understand." I looked at him,"I have mandatory football practice in ten minutes Gil you have a license right could you drive Mattie home?"

I nodded as he shoved the paper in his pocket. then he ran out of the waiting room. The doctor motioned for me to follow him." So your Gil?" He asked," yes." I said curious o how he had know my name." We'll I've heard about you for about an hour now since we put Matthew on the pain medication." H let out a deep chuckle. then his face turned all serious like he was thinking.

We eventually got to a room and I saw birdie sitting on a table with his back to me. When he heard the door open, he zapped around with about as much energy as a squirrel on an energy drink. "Gil!" He said gleefully as he ran to give me a hug." You would never believe what they gave me, it made me feel so happy."

I smiled and looked at the doctor,"what did you give him?"

The doctor laughed," just some basic pain killers."

I started to walk out the door," bye doctor Standa, see you soon."

The doctor frowned," hopefully not Matthew." I wondered how he knew the doctor. I shrugged it off and walked out of the room with a Mattie hanging on to my was babbling on about something. It was very out of character for him. But it was very amusing.

" so Mattie who hit you" Mattie furrowed his brow," the thing is i cant remember anything past leaving your house" then his eyes brightened again and he started to babble.

We left the hospital and I put him in my car.

When we were driving he talked until he fell asleep.

I thought that the pain killers would wear off soon. Hen maybe he could tell me who hit him so I could, hit them.

I looked at the sleeping Canadian. Worry passed over me and I frowned.

Mattie needed help. I just wish I knew how to help him.

**Aww I'm sorry Mattie I didn't mean for you to get beat up in every chapter.**

**Sorry Mattie is a little ooc in the hospital I just thought that it would be funny.**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers, followers,favoriters and viewers you have no idea how it warms my heart that you guys read and review this.**

**Well**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys **

**What up**

**Sorr I had net updated in. Few days**

**Wahhhhhhhhh**

**Anyways story time**

Mattie's pov

I opened my eyes to feel my head pounding. I sighed as I looked around the dark room. I wasn't sure what time it was but I faintly remember entering the house. Gil hand asked for my key... what happened before that. Why does my head hurt so much, I lifted a hand to touch my aching forehead. I looked tithe window it was dark so I assumed it was night.

Or early morning.

I shrugged and pushed myself into a sitting position. But something was hanging on to my body. I looked to see a large form above me. I mentally shudder. Who was this? But then I recognized the stark white hair and his light completion. Was it Gil? I think so but I slipped out of the limp grasp just in case. And well to check.

It was indeed the albino. I wondered why he was here. Maybe he just fell asleep, but doing what. I shrugged it off recognizing my room.

I got up and walked o get to where Gil was sleeping. He looked so...handsome with his hair like that and when he was sleeping. My heart felt jumpy again. I felt a light blush fall over my cheeks.

Slightly remember holding on to his neck and not letting go. Like a little kid. I sighed, I wonder what happened to me. And why my head hurt so much. I I think I was at the doctors earlier but I'm not sure. I faintly remember, doctor Standa he used to take care of me when Cindy would beat me up when I was little I hadn't seen him for a year or so.

Maybe it was just a dream.

I sighed again just a dream. Then I heard scuffling around next to me. Then crimson eyes flew open and immediately filled with concern."Mattie," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. H furrowed his brows," I was hoping that you could tell me that. Do you remember what happened after someone hit you in the head?" He asked me.

I shook my head then closed my eyes and thought,I came home from Gil's. I opened the door, and I heard... What did I hear? I thought harder. I heard her, Cindy.i remembered now. Cindy had hit me with her alcohol bottle and knocked me out.

But I couldn't tell Gil that."I don't remember." I lied and put my hands in my head, Gil frowned but didn't doubt my answer. "Just go back to sleep Mattie it will help your head."

I nodded and walked over to the side of the bed. I set my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

I drifted off into unpleasant dream land

I was running. I don't know who from but I was really scared. Someone was yelling my name but I kept running. I turned to see Cindy and the bully form school cruelly laughing as I ran for my life. The boy had a pistol and Cindy was holding a half broken bottle. I ran as fast as I could but they both seemed to be catching up with me.

It was dark and I tripped on something unknown. Cindy and the daemon boy caught up to where I had fallen. The boy shot me in the stomach and Cindy slapped me and then hit me across the head with her half bottle. My head started to bleed but I couldn't scream for some reason. I was slowly bleeding out. I gasped many times trying to calm myself.

They were suddenly gone.

I took in short breaths and someone was running towards me,"birdie..." His voice. Faded and I jumped with a startle.

I was back in my room. Gil was next to me sleeping. I wondered why he stayed here. I hardly knew the guy.

I think I might have a crush on him. A slight blush filled the outline of my cheeks. He was the first person to notice me. And he was kind of hot. Had I always been gay. Yes, I had. I never told my brother or Cindy and defiantly not my dad because he still sort of abandoned me. I think that the would probably throw me out if they found out.

Or Cindy would kill me.

I shuttered at the thought.

I looked at the sleeping boy. I hadn't known him for very long. I stood from the bed feeling slightly dizzy I walked over to my closet I pulled out a clean shirt and pair of jeans. I went to the bathroom to change. I looked at myself cap'n the mirror. The shiner I had received a few days ago was still there but somewhat fading.

I sighed as I looked at the rest of the bruises who weren't healing as well as the one on my face.

I pulled a shirt over my head with sore arms. Why? Why did my life have to be like this? I felt tears form in my eyes, I sunk down on the bottom of the wall. I sobbed softly in my hands. I just didn't understand why life was designed to kick my ass. Literally. I cried soft enough so no one could hear but so I would feel better.

When I was little and asking myself the same questions I would imagine maman before the crash. I would imagine her stroking my head and whispering it would be ok. Sometimes it made me cry harder, but sometimes imagining her soft gentle touch would help me feel better.

I whipped my eyes and stood shakily. I washed my face and stood in the bathroom until the red rimming around my eyes went away. I sighted and left the bathroom placing my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I felt my heart sag in my chest. Life was so hard. I walked back to my room and Gil was awake."Birdie do you want to go to the park with me afraid if I eat you out of my sight you'll run off and get hurt again."

I felt myself nod and a small smile formed at my lips. Maybe I had found someone who cared.

**Hey I'm sorry it's short but I was somewhat running out of ideas. **

**But hey Mattie didn't get beat up in this chapter**

**Yay**

**I was thinking of having some US yaoi in the next chapter**

**So who is Al gonna b with**

**Kiku (Japan)**

**Or Iggy/ Arthur( uk)**

**Idk you'll see next chapter**

**Well love you all**

**-J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

**By popular vote the chosen one is.**

***drum roll***

**IGGY**

**Iggy please come and take your place in the story.**

**Iggy: what? No I will not play the partner of that bloody wanker.**

**Me: too bad you kind of have to.**

**Iggy: why god why**

**Story time**

Gil walked me out the door. The park was close to my house and well his for the fact since he lived behind me. He walked me at a pace I had to jog to keep up with. He looked like he was thinking seriously and he furrowed his brow a few times. I looked at him curiously but he just kept staring off into where ever his mind was taking him.

We eventually got to the park and Gil lead me over to one of the wooden benches. He sat down then turned his crimson gaze to me. I looked up curiously," birdie I wanted top ask you something." I looked up at him.

"Well I know that I have only know you for a few days, but I... Um." He drug a hand though his hair and looked down.

"This s is so unawesome, birdie will you go out with me and ...well be mine." He looked up.

Wait was this amazingly hot guy asking me out?

What?

If I heard him correctly he was. I smiled and felt tears spring in my eyes, he did care. He really did. Gil was suddenly full of alarm."no.. Birdie, this wasn't supposed to make you cry."

I giggled out of how he was taking the crying. His expression immediately changed he smiled. He pulled me into a hug,"yes." I whispered. He hugged me harder but I whimpered cause of the bruises under my clothes.

He gave an apologetic look to me. I just laughed which made my stomach hurt but I didn't care at the time.

Someone cared about me.

We walked and talked for a few more hours. Then Gil walked me home. He reluctantly left me because every time he left me I got beat up some how. I assured him I would be ok. And that al was here and he always had to be the "hero".

I opened the door feeling happier than I had in my whole life.

I decided that I would get the laundry done. Before Cindy could get home form what ever bar she had stumbled to. Which wouldn't be for a while. But I felt like I was in a good mood.

I grabbed one of the laundry baskets from the laundry room and literally skipped up the stairs.

I went I the bathroom and cleaned out that hamper. Then I got the one in my room. Then Cindy's room. I went over to Al's room. Humming something I had heard on the radio. I walked over the door which was currently decorated with athletic posters.

I opened the door still humming to see Al on his bed. But no he wasn't alone. He was passionately making out with someone. Did I mention it was a boy. No I wasn't against gay people in fact I was one but this was so surprising. I thought that my brother was straight.

Out of shock I dropped the laundry basket which drew two pairs of eyes to me. I gasped and Al's eyes widened, as did the boys. "Sorry." I squeaked.

I grabbed the basket and left the room. I shut the door behind me.

"Alfred he can't tell anyone my dad, he'll kill me literally." I heard my bother calm the boy." Shhh, Mattie won't tell anyone he's my baby bro." I decided it was time to go to my room. I didn't need to hear anymore of the conversation. Just as I turned I heard the door open and a boy whom I could clearly see now walked out. He had pale blond hair and striking emerald eyes.

The boy had a worried look on his face and he walked down the stairs. I heard the door shut and my brother called for me." Mattie?" He yelled from where I was standing. I turned slowly, I set the basket down at my feet and was prepared for my brother to get super mad at me. It didn't happen often but it might happen now.

I walked slowly in the room,"sorry Al I should have knocked and umm... I," Al opened his mouth to say something and I lowered my head,"just don't tell mom and dad or well anyone, Arthur's parents are super homophobes and he doesn't want them to find out." I nodded and walked out of the room grabbing the laundry basket

I walked down stairs and started on the laundry.

I felt my phone vibrate as I put the first load in. I read the caller Id and sighed. I pressed the answer button.

"yes dad,"a said into the phone." Hey sport I heard that you had gotten quite he beating which resulted in a trip to the emergency room."

i rolled my eyes,"and... Why would you care?" I said into the phone.

i heard a deep sigh on the other end." Mattie I wish I could have been there but I am all tied up at work."

"I have laundry to do good bye dad." and with that I hung up.

then my heart started to ache. I sighed and kept doing the laundry.

its not like he cared

**Sorry if you think Iggy is a little ooc.**

**But yeah **

**Mattie didnt get beat up this chapter that's a positive right.**

**Sorry for the weird intro I thought that it would be fun**

**Anyways review**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

**I made another chapter.**

**Sorry it been a few days**

**I have been lazy and got a little writers block.**

**But I'm back with the next chapter**

**Story time**

I felt a wave of dread wash over me as I woke in my room. I would have to go to school. I hoped the boy had forgotten me by now, I wondered if the other trio that always hung around Gil would remember me. Well there was only one ways to find out" I looked at the bruises that still littered my body. I decided to wear a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and a sweatshirt.

Once I was finished dressing I walked over to my bag, checked to see if all of my homework was in there. Then I slung the bag over my shoulder. Gl said he would pick me up in around ten minutes. I through about eating breakfast but decided against it. I probably wouldn't have any time. I went into the bathroom to make sure the fading shiner on my eye was covered by concealer.

I smoothed my hair down with my hand and went to go get a brush. After I brushed my hair I heard the door bell ring. I ran over to it to see a smiling a

Albino at the door step. I slid my bag on my shoulder,"ready?" He asked me. I nodded and walked out the door into his silver car.

I sat in the passengers seat and suddenly noticed the seat covers, they had some sort of flag on it." What is this?" I asked Gil. He laughed, it was like a deep symphony of beauty. If that made any sense.

"It's the Prussian flag." H looked at my confused expression,"Prussia was once a part of Germany. But not anymore, And I am Prussian like my awesome ancestors. West is more German and strict." I opened my. Mouth to ask who west was but he was already answering me,"west so my brother, he was at the dinner we blew off on Friday."

I faintly remember a tall bulky blond boy. From Friday but I was so wasted I couldn't remember much.

He smiled at me and then looked at the road. I fiddled with my thumbs and then looked at Gil. He was so perfect, why did he want me. I was one of the most useless people I knew.

He was so amazing, but this might not even last. That made me sad. Like a big weight waking down on my heart. It was like he could, sense my aura."what is wrong birdie?" He asked.

I looked down,"Gil promise you'll always be mine." I looked up to see crimson eyes watching me,"I will always be yours If your always mine." He mood in the car got intense and I just stared at him for a little while. I was this lowlife loser of the world. No one would notice me or care about me. Except for Gil.

I looked down at my thumbs again and then looked up and smiled at Gil.

We finally got to the school and Gil parked the car. I got out on the passengers side. I walked to the back of the car where Gil was. He looked at me and smiled. Then he grabbed my hand, I looked at him." They are probably going to laugh at you. " Gil smiled as squeezed my hand as we started to walk.

W walked into the school building and no one really payed us much mind. For once that relieved me. Gil walked me over to my locker. I started to put my books in the locker when I heard someone yelling for Gil.

A boy ran around the corner,"Gil it's your brother he got hurt practicing rugby. He need your help." Gil looked panicked and then looked at the boy,"I'll be right back birdie." I opened my mouth to protest but Gil was already running with the boy.

I sighed worriedly I hoped everything was alright. I finished putting my books in. The locker, then I heard one slam behind me. I turned curiously and then saw a boy I didn't recognize.

"So queer are you scared without you big boyfriend to protect you." He spat out. I backed up and looked at the boy. No this wasn't the daemon boy. Great another bully that's just what I needed.

The boy had come over to me and pinned me against the wall. I let out a gasp of air, he smiled and then he slapped me across the face. He chuckled as he grabbed my shirt, he threw me across the room. My head hit a locker and I felt every thing go fuzzy. I saw a big blob come towards me, he pinned me on the ground. I stopped resisting and let him win as he slammed his elbow into my ribcage. I gasped for air but couldn't get any. I wondered if any help would come but. We were he rather early and some of the teachers weren't even here.

I was hit one more time and my head hit whatever locker I was leaning against. I felt the boy leave and laugh.

"Birdie," I heard a yell off in the distance,"birdie..." Then I passed out.

Gil's pov

I scooped birdie up in my arms. He looked like he was ok except he was passed out next to a locker. I ran over toward the nurses office. When I got there I opened the door dramatically and I saw her sipping coffee. Her eyes widened when she saw us. "He needs some help." I panted out. She snapped into action, and motioned for me to put him on her gurney thingy.

"What happened," she asked calmly." I don't know someone told me that my brother was hurt, which he was not but anyways I left birdie here and then I came back a Nd found him like this."

Worry clouded my head. The nurse inspected him and then a worried look passed over her brow."young man you know his boy right?" I nodded,"he's my boyfriend." She waved me over.

" are you aware of the scarring all over his chest." I jogged over to where Mattie was laying,his shirt was removed and I could see tiny jagged lines covering him. They weren't like self inflicted cuts, because they were scattered around his body at different angles. Someone did this to him.

Anger vibrated thought my bones. The bruising and these scars were proof someone was beating Mattie.

Whoever did this to him I will kill them. Birdie whom I have not even know a week but I know I wanted him. I wanted to protect him and keep him safe from this danger.

I had never felt about someone like this before. I felt like he was mine and mine only.

The nurse went to get something for his head and I eased his shirt back on. And sat next to him.

"Oh birdie please tell me who is doing this to you." I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Birdie was mine and mine only I would do anything to protect him.

The nurse came back and put an ice pack on his head. She told me to go to my first period, I reluctantly left as she told me he would be ok and just had to sleep it off.

I headed off to art alone.

I was going to protect Mattie. I had to.

**Hey wasn't that dramatic**

**And repetitive **

**Sorry.**

**Oh and sorry Mattie for getting you beat up again **

**Sorry if Gil is ooc**

**I just wanted to make him feel protective of Mattie.**

**Well I have a poll up I think so if you want a say in what I do next I think it attached to my profile.**

**Review please I love your reviews sooooo much**

**Well love you all**

**-J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey**

**All questions will be answered at the end of this chapter in the an**

**Well yeah sorry for the late update and thank u for reviewing.**

**God I love you guys**

**Well story time**

Mattie pov

I woke and my head hurt a lot. Not as bad as Sunday when I had the concussion, but still a lot. I remember the boy smashing me against the that's probably why.

I opened my eyes to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I felt something cool and comforting on my head. I sat up and my head pounded," you might not want to do that." I heard. I painfully snapped my head around. There was a woman maybe in her thirties. She stood and walked over to me,"here take this it will help with the head ache." I pooped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with water.

My head still felt the same for the time being."do you want me to call you mom or do you want to try and make it thorough the rest of the day." I looked up,"I'll try and make it through. I stood and looked at the clock. PE was starting in ten minutes. And I could just imagine Cindy enjoying a call from school to pick me up. Yah that wouldn't turn out well. One of us would end up bleeding. And that one would be me. I thanked the nurse and left to go towards my locker. I got there and loaded some books in my bag and started to walk off.

"Hey did you hear what Jim did?" I heard voices so I instinctively hid in one of the shadows," he beat up that little pussy you were going after,Carlos."

The I peeked out to look at who the boys were. I saw daemon boy being talked to by one of the boys who had watched the door when he had beat me up last time. I cowered back so he wouldn't see me.

Fear blossomed through my chest as they moved past where I was. Praying to any god out there that they wouldn't see me. I waited around five minutes and l peeked out. My hands were shaking. They were gone for all I could see. I stepped out from my hiding place and scurried over to the gym.

When I got there I ran into the locker room. Then the bell rang and I was safe for now. I put my bag down and looked around. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders. I turned to get dressed.

"Birdie!" It turned to where my nickname was called from. Then I was pulled into a smothering painful hug."don't scare me like that." Gil whispered into my hair. Some of he guys turned to look at us but Gil gave them the bird. They turned away to what ever they were doing. After Gil let me go from the death grip we both changed into our uniforms. Then we walked out into the gym.

Hen we got there there was Toni, Francis and, Lovino. They were all chatting about something. Toni stopped when he saw me,"Amigo you are risen from the dead." I gave a confused look,"Gil was so worried about you we thought you were dying."

I gave a small smile and laughed a little bit. Gil looked. Down at the floor embarrassedly. I laughed a little more than before. Gil grabbed my hand. I smiled.

Then I felt a push forward on my shoulder,"no PDA at school queer." I felt Gil jolt from my side. The boy was already walking away. Gil looked like he wanted to snap the boys neck. I squeezed his hand I was still holding," he's not worth it Gil."

I was surprised that everyone well scratch that all the bullies somehow knew I was gay.

I have only been dating Gil for what? A day?

Well I guess they have their sources.

Gil looked at me with a soft look in his eyes."I just don't want people to hurt you."

"No ones hurting me." I smiled and lied. Then the teacher came and she told us to line up. Luckily I was next to Gil, he looked at me worriedly but said nothing. I looked around and was thanking god my head ache was gone. The rest of me hurt though. Well not hurt just was sore.

I sighed and looked away from Gil. We were doing track from what I could tell. I don't think that I could run very fast with all the injuries I and acquired. But hey I'd try. I felt Gil watching me with every move I did.

There were stations of different activities that we were to do. One was the long jump an other was the high jump and so on.

We grouped as the five of us. The teacher had assigned us to practice the high jump first. Great. I wasn't exactly really short but I was a half a foot shorter than Gil if that said anything. I don't think I was going to be able to clear the first jump. Plus I would have to run with this bruised body.

My so called cousin went first. He cleared the three foot jump with ease. And got an few high fives from the other boys. My arm was too sore to lift so I smiled at him. Lovino cowered away from him, he had a creepy vibe coming from him all the time. Next was Toni, who basically walked over it with his height.

Lovino was a little taller than me but cleared the jump quickly. Ten Gil went, he went over it so fast I smiled. He was good at sports. Then it was my turn, I braced my self and started to move my feet. Soon I was running my lungs burned but I kept running. Then I jumped over the hurtle thingy and landed one my feet.

That felt good. I smiled and looked at Gil. He gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

My body was still sore but a seed of satisfaction bloomed in my chest making me feel a little better. I walked over to Gil as the teacher blew the whistle signaling for us to transition. I walked over and then someone bumped into me,"sorry,"I. Apologized.

"Did you hear that?" The one boy looked to the other."nope I heard nothing absolutely nothing." He said it with a cynical tone that made me aware he could, hear me but just decided to be an ass about it.

I swear to god half of our school is made of these kind of people, I couldn't escape them no matter where I go. They are always there waiting for me to make a mistake. Or for me to be alone.

Before I was alone a lot.

I looked at Gil who was walking a few feet ahead of me not seeing the scene going on.

I'm not alone anymore.

I straightened my composure and walked to Gil.

I'm not alone.

**Hey wasn't that like the second most dramatic ending in this fan fiction**

**Fun anyways I got a question concerning who the daemon boy as Mattie calls him is.**

**Yes it is Cuba I tried to put his name in but just in case you didn't see it it's there.**

**The other guy who beat him up was random.**

**Anyways that was fun to right **

**I'm sorry if I am making them to mushy or someone is ooc.**

**Well**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's some drama**

**No Mattie doesn't get beat up in this chapter **

**Yay**

**Anyways yeah **

**Story time**

The next three weeks were like heaven. Gil basically followed me around every where. But not in a creepy stalker way, he basically never left my side and he always drove me home. I had lots of fun with him some times we went to the mall after school. And durning school he always walked me to my classes even if we didn't have them together.

It was like a little seed of joy was planted in my heart. I literally skipped around the school. I helped Gil read in what ever class we had together. He tired to help me with PE. Which was probably a wasted effort but it was still fun.

No one had bothered me at all. I was so happy not even Cindy had tried to lay a hand on me. The bruises that ached when I moved slowly faded leaving me pain free. My grades in all my classes were getting higher and a teacher even said some thing to me instead of ignoring me completely. Lofe was getting so much better.

I walked down to lunch with Gil, Lovino, Toni, and Francis. We all sat together, all the time. I am so happy to have friends. I poked at my somewhat edible salad. I popped a leaf into my mouth and chewed. It wasn't that bad. I started to dip them in my ranch dressing and finished the whole salad. Gil laughed at me.

"You eat fast Birdie." I smiled and blushed. I started to talk quietly about some kind of maple syrup I had found at the market yesterday. The world just had recently seemed so bright. Un like the dull dark boring hateful world I was used to when ever Gil was around it was like a light went off in my brain. It made me happy and joyful and overshadowed all of the hate and misery I felt before.

The rest of the day flew by like a happy whirl wind. Before I knew it I was in my final period with Lovino. He was complaining about Toni. He does that a lot. I just contained my laughter. I was so happy to have friends.

Suddenly the bell rang. I jumped out of my desk and ran to where Lovino was talking about some thing. When I got there he was still talking, I looked out side the class room and didn't see Gil. I shrugged and walked towards where I kept his car I wave by to Lovino,who gave me a curious glance because he knew Gil never left my side. I told him to keep going I would find Gil sooner or later.

After one more worried look he left.

I started to walk and I heard something."but I don't really think you gay." I didn't recognize the voice but stopped there were no openly gay people I knew of in school besides me and Gil. I walked towards the classroom where I heard the voice. I peeked thought the crack in the door. I saw a girl with Gil. She had long honey brown hair and a very pretty face. Gil looked like he was backing up.

She suddenly lunged forward and planted her lips on his.

My eyes widened, And a loud sound played in my ears. I think it was my heart shattering, I let out a gasp. And saw a pair of crimson eyes look at me with alarm. Tears started to flood my eyes and I felt my self turn. "Birdie no." I heard but started to run. I ran as fast as I could which was pretty damn fast.

The light of joy had went out in my head. I have the worst luck in the world, I find someone who cares, no who I thought cared. But no one cared. I crashed the ought the front doors of the school tears rushing down my cheeks.

I ran as fast as I could. Think I was going home but wast sure. I knew where I needed to go where I felt closest to maman. I ran to the park, I wuld be safe there.

No one would hurt me there.

Gil's pov

"Eliza why did you do that?" I yelled referring to her forcibly kissing me. I looked to the place where Mattie had ran from. She had my arm though,"it had to be done Gil." She told me then she let go and I ran after Mattie. He needed to know that I didn't want that to happen.

He needed to know that... That I...I loved him.

He needed to know that.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, I pressed send where I saw the picture of my little pancake. "Hi this is Mattie I can't come to the phone right now but leave a messages feet the-" the phone beeped. And I growled in anger. I need to find him, would he go home? I'll have to check everywhere he would go I need to find him.

I ran to hai house and rang the door bell. Alfred answer the door with a frown on his face." What do you want?" I don't think he in general liked me." have you seen Mattie." I panted out.

He shook his head as I heard scuffling in the room."why is he in trouble?" I shook my head ,"I don't know he ran out when some girl tried to kiss me and..."

I took a deep breath,"wait why did he run?" I stared at the stupid American boy," because we have been dating for the past three weeks. Haven't you noticed." Suddenly he looked like he understood."ohhhh. In that case what. The fuck is wrong with you." He glared,"blame me later we have to find him."

My heart felt panicky,"ok ill check the north side of the neighborhood you check the south." He paused to look in room,"Artie we have to go." A boy with bright green eyes and pale hair came to join him at the door."where are we going."

"We're going to find my brother." He ran the opposite way I did. I had really bad feeling.

I needed to find Mattie I just did.

Mattie's pov

I never really notice that the forest was right next to the park. Maman loved the forest. The trees she always climbed with me, she would tell me she loved me in French. I sighed as I looked down at the forest from the tree I was sitting in. My life had hit me like a dull blade carving my insides out. Gil didn't love me.

Maman was gone.

Dad never came home

Cindy hated me

Al never noticed me

I wanted to fly away from this life. I felt so sad. I was going to see how long it would take someone to beat me until I couldn't feel anything and couldn't breathe until I drifted away slowly.

I knew that the bullies would attack me at school tomorrow. And just when I thought things were getting better when I thought things would change, the come back and bite me in the ass.

I needed to feel close to maman I stared at all the missed calls on my phone some from Lovino and Toni. A lot from my brother and Gil. And a few from one number I think I wanted to talk to. I pressed send,"allo," I heard a French accent pick up." Do you remember my mom." I asked him I heard a sigh in the other end but ti wasn't an angry or sad sigh. It was one filled with nostalgia.

"Yes mon ami you mother was one of the kindest ladies in all of Canada. She always baked us cookies when we would all get together. I remembered that me and you would play outside when we would visit you guys from France." I faintly remember playing with a blond boy outside as the maple leafs fell from the trees.

"Wat do you think she would tell me now?" He seemed to remember my mom more than I did,"to listen to Gil hear his side of the story and don't do anything drastic."

That does sound like something I would see her saying. Maybe he was my cousin after all he was only two years older than me but he seemed to remember my mother fondly.

I would have to do what he thinks she would want me to do."thanks Francis." I said,"anytime mon ami."he said and he hung up.

I jumped down from my hiding place ready to face my problems.

And I was ready to face Gil.

**Aww it's that cute and. Jsut in case your wondering Eliza is on the dark side.**

**Sorry she ooc but I couldn't think of anything else**

**Well tell me how you liked it **

**Love you all**

**-j**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there's gonna be even more drama**

**Yeah it's kind of getting weird but it shall be concluding in maybe five chapters give or take a chapter or two**

**Yeah please don't cry**

**Well yeah I'm a weirdo so don't judge the end an **

**Well story time**

Gil's pov

I was running, I had to find him. I kept repeating that in my head. I couldn't loose him, he was mine Mattie was mine. I felt her sweat run down my back and a slight breeze clouded around me. I sighed and stopped for a moment bending over to catch my breath. Where could he be i looked around the whole south of the neighborhood.

Then I got it. I had checked everywhere except for the park, I didn't think he would be there but it was worth a try. I ran as fast as I could to the park.

When I got there there was no one in sight. Bt it was a fairly large area, I started to walk around.

I needed to find him.

Mattie's pov

I started to walk back towards the quiet park. I heard some leaves rustling but when I turned towards the sound I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

I looked at the leaves falling in the October air.i sighed a sigh of relief. I think that this would turn out ok. Gil probably didn't do that on purpose, and I had just over reacted. That's probably all it was. I held on to my bear which I had not before realized that I had.

I looked up at the foliage that covered the sky, it made it somewhat dark and creepy. I hadn't noticed that before, I better get out of here before my life becomes a horror movie. I picked up my pace and heard another shuffling of leaves. I walked a little faster, and faster.

I had almost gotten to the clearing. The word almost sticks out in that sentence. I felt a hand over my mouth something pulled me back. I gasped as I heard a hissing in my ear,"don't scream."

Then I heard a familiar voice it was far away,"Mattie?" It yelled over and over but I couldn't say anything or do anything. Then the voice and footsteps got quieter until they were gone.

My attacker released my grip, I turned to see who it was,"Carlos." I whispered,my favorite school bully was here yay.

Alfred's pov

God damning Mattie, where the fuck are you. I haughty as I ran along the north part of the neighbor hood. Iggy was trying to keep up with me. But hai short legs didn't provide much speed.

I looked at his sweaty face and decided that we need a break.

I grabbed Artie's hand,"come on let's take a breather."

Arthur put his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths," you... Run...fast...you...bloody...wanker." He panted out. I laughed a little as he straightened up.

"God Iggy you're so funny." I hoped we could find Mattie.

I suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. I jumped in front of Artie."the hero will save you." I yelled out. I could feel him roll his eyes,"oh I feel so safe." He stated sarcastically. I loved his sarcasm.

Then someone emerged from the bushes. I tensed but it turns out it was my brother."hey Mattie we were frantically searching for you a moment ago." Mattie gave a small sad smile," yeah thanks." I looked behind him wondering if the Prussian was behind him,"where's Gil he was really worried about you."

Mattie looked at the ground,"I sent him home..." His voice broke. I walked up to him,"what happened did he do something to you, I'll kick his a-" Mattie cut me off,"um I told him I was too much trouble for him and I kept causing him pain," he paused for a moment to reveal his tear filled violet eyes, "I told him it was best if he...saw...um..other...people."

He was trying to hide his tears but they flowed down his cheeks."was it because of the girl." I asked stepping toward him, he shook his head," no..it's just me."

More tears filled his eyes and I wrapped him in my arms until he stopped crying. Wow I did know Mattie was capable of breaking up with someone. Why? Why did he break up with Gil? They seemed to get along so well. So why? There was something. He wasn't telling me.

I decided not to push him until he was calmed down. He broke out of my embrace and looked down at the floor,"I'll be home soon I jsut kind of want to be alone right now." I nodded understand his sorrow.

Artie who had a sad look on his face turned to me and started to walk. We left Mattie on the north corner of the park. When we had almost reached my house Artie stopped in his tracks."what's wrong Iggy?"

"Alfred...will you promise me something." I looked at my sad Brit,"anything."

"Never leave me, I saw how broken hearted Mattie was and can just imagine how Gil must feel. And... I don't think I could take it with out you." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"I think that your stuck with me Iggy." I said to him. And we walked the rest of the distance to my house.

Iggy was mine forever.

Mattie's pov

The scene with Carlos replayed in my head,"you will break up with Gil, or I will kill him." I had widened my eyes and was bout to say something,"it's either him or you is what I am trying to say. So do you really love him?" I had nodded my head.

"Then take my present for you at home coming. If you don't come I will beat Gil until his bones bleed."

I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't.

"I will do it."

Those words just echoed in my head.

I'm sorry Gil for what I have done to you but it's for the better. I had thought.

Homecoming was around two weeks away. I had made sure Gil was safe and I was ready.

I was ready to die.

**Wow wasn't that fucking dramatic.**

**I'm sorry Mattie**

**No spoilers**

**The next chapter might have this or the one after that.**

**How do you guys like Al's pov.**

**I thought I would put some usuk shipping in here**

**Artie: you bloody wanker I'm not with that bloody wanker.**

**Me: ummmhumm **

**Artie: * blushes* what I'm not.**

**Al: hey Iggy are you ready to go to-**

**Artie: *puts a hand over Alfred's mouth* shut it Alfred.**

**Me: you all see how it is cause I know I do**

**Artie: shut it J or I'll curse you with my magic powers * summons deamon***

**Ivan: da you called**

**Artie: what the bloody fuck**

**Lol you guys like d that last time so I thought I'd try again**

**Kind of a fail.**

**Anyways stay tuned to see what happens next**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I iz back with another update**

**Owwwww my mouth hurts I jsut got my braces tightened yesterday and it hurts like a motherfucker**

**Anyways more drama**

**I'm sorry for ruining you lives with the drama of Mattie and Gil.**

**Well story time**

Gil's pov

I sat on the floor in my room, I wasn't really sure how long I had been there starting at the same spot on the floor. Ever since Mattie dropped the break up bomb on me.

My heart hurt.

Why did he do this? I need him right? I really needed him. Why? Why did he do this to me? Why would he do this?i placed my head in my hands and stared at the ground harder. This is my fault isn't it? It is. I shouldn't have been alone with Eliza, I knew she had a crush on me. I should,nt have been alone with her.

I heard a knock on the door then heard it creek open,"Gil are you ok in there?" I threw a water glass at the door,"leave me the fuck alone west. I'm fine." I yelled and hurried my head in my hands.

"Gilbert you tell me what's going on or I will force you to." West said in his normal loud voice.

"West I'm fine, please just leave me for a little while... I need to make sense of something."

West nodded his head and left the room.

I needed to do something besides sit here waiting I felt like I was going to move ,"Gil I'm sorry...I'm putting you in danger. I... I think. You should see someone else. I've already been too much of a burden to you." Hs sweet little voice had said that to me before he ran into the woods. And I remember thinking

Someone else...

,Mattie I love you

I will always love you.

Please don't leave..

"I love you..." I had said to the wind, because Mattie was already gone.

I picked my phone out of my pocket,

I dialed a number,"allo," I heard on the other end,"Francis we need of go out for a drink." I grabbed my keys and wallet and hurried out the door.

Mattie's pov

I walked out of my last class of the day, after saying goodbye to Lovino. He and the others had heard about the break up between me and Gil and were not taking sides. Which surprised me that they would still want t be my friend even thought I had broke their friends heart.

Gil hadn't come to school for the fourth day this week. It was Friday finally and I had broke his heart on Monday, so him not wanting to see me was explainable. I didn't want to break up with him but I needed to do it. I would keep him safe, because I didn't want Carlos to hurt him. I didn't want him to die. So I needed to face Carlos on my own.

I'm pretty sure the "present" Carlos was talking about was beating me senseless at homecoming. I knew that he would take it too far and maybe even kill me. I didn't know why he wanted to hurt/kill me. Maybe I was just that kind of person that pissed people off with out trying.

And hurt people. I looked at the ground as I reached my locker. I hurt Gil. I hurt him bad. I wanted to cry but I needed to be strong. It would all probably be over next Friday. Carlos hinted that he was going to do a little more than beat me up. He has actually passed by me in the halls whispering "ready to die bitch?"

Then dad wouldn't have a reason to try and communicate with me anymore.

Cindy wouldn't have to hate me so much

Al wouldn't Have to try and remember me

And Gil wouldn't hurt anymore.

I looked at my books and smiled maybe it would turn out for the better. I walked outside to get picked up by Cindy, Smiling softly to myself

Gil's pov

I walked to the bar. It was the one me and Mattie went to that one time. My heart ached but I kept walking until I saw my flamboyant blond friend."oi Gil take a seat." I pulled the chair next to him and ordered two beers from the bartender. And these were just for me."so what plagues your mind mon ami?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked into the first class if the yellow liquid,"you probably already heard being Mattie's cousin..." Francis nodded then gave me a puzzled look,"what did you say to him?" I looked at him quizzically,"he didn't give me the chance to say anything he just told me all of this bullshit about him being a burden to me,"

I swallowed the tears back wanting to form at my eyes."then he ran away." I sighed.

"Non this can't be correct." Francis murmured. I looked up from my drink,"what?"

"When I had gotten off the phone with him he had been ready to make amends with you." I almost fell out of my chair,"why did he call you?" Francis smiled a charming smile,"I am his older French cousin, I know stuff about relationships."

I sighed and stared at the beer again."he must have changed his mind then." Francis looked like he was trying to figure it out,"maybe mon ami."

Alfred's pov

Mattie has been quiet lately,yeah I know the guy is always quiet but he was a weird kind of quiet today and a few days before that. It was like he wasn't being shy but...calm, that's what I saw a quiet calmness coming from him.

I looked back at him from the passengers seat,he was looking outside and not even glaring at my mom. He had a small smile playing on his lips as he held his teddy bear close to his chest.

"Mattie are you ok?" I asked him he turned to me with a small look of alarm in his eyes. The rest of his features were that calm. Was it an act?

He smiled,"why wouldn't I be Al?"

I turned back to the front as he looked away. I felt a small alarm go off in my brain but I didn't want to make Mattie feel uncomfortable after a break up. He looks fragile with the calm shield that could break at anytime.

I sighed worriedly but dismissed the thought and started to daydream about Artie.

**Wow great brother skills Al**

**Yeah so the next chapter is going to be the next week before homecoming. Yep I know it's a little early for homecoming but jsut for the sake of the story it's in October.**

**Anyways yeah**

**Will Mattie die?**

**Idk you'll have to keep reading **

**Lets all agree that Carlos is an ass**

**Yep he is **

**He just is**

**Yeah so poor Mattie**

**Well I m done babbling **

**Love you all**

**-J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter guys**

**I'm excited **

**Well story time**

Mattie's pov

I opened my eyes to a Monday morning, it was about five days till homecoming. Until my fate was decided. Until I would have to be hurt by Carlos. Until Carlos would most likely kill me.

I think the people I would miss the most would be Gil and Al. Secondly my friends, and last would be my parents. But I would be with maman soon right. That was the silver lining. I would see her again.

I pulled myself out of bed, I sighed as I pulled some clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were tired pools of violet. Probably from crying about Gil. How much I had hurt him. I sighed and went to grab my bag for school. I saw al downstairs waiting for me. I put on my best fake smile. Which was a small upturn of the lips.

Cindy came down surprisingly not intoxicated, and said nothing as she got in the car and we followed. I sighed as she started the engine. This was going to be my last week. Last week before my fate changed, I had to make the most of it.

I held on to my stuffed bear.

When we arrived at school, i jumped out of the car along with Al and he waved to me as we went our separate ways. If I saw Gil I would either run or do something that would make sure he would never talk to me again. That's if he was going to talk to me at all.

My heart hurt, oh Gil i wish I could tell you how much I love you.

But I can't to keep you safe. I sighed and went to my locker. After grabbing the books I kept stored in there. I shuffled them in my bag and turned as a strong shoulder smashed into my body."ready to die bitch. It's getting closer to the time."

I swallowed hard as I walked past him. I heard a chuckle of amusement as I walked in the opposite direction as the footsteps got softer and softer. I kept walking to art hoping not to run into Gil.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry and never stop. I wanted to curl into Gil's arms and cry with his comforting embrace. But I couldn't I had to be strong until. All of this was over, and that would be on Friday. It would all be over.

I could say good bye to Gil. Maybe.

I walked to the art hallway and smiled softly. Maybe I could say good bye.

Gil's pov

I was going to school today. Well maybe by force west said he would drag me there if I didn't go. I had three periods with Mattie I think I was just going to skip them. I don't want to face him.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, I sighed as I I closed the door. Today was going to be along day.

I walked over doors of the school. I heard a loud slamming of a locker then a small boy walking away. I stepped into the darkness, I knew the boy. It was Mattie, who wore a small sad smiles."it will all be over soon, just keep smiling." My heart picked up pace as I heard him whisper that. What? What would be over?

I needed to know,"Mattie," I called out but he kept walking like I had made no sound. He heard me he had to have,"Madtthew." I yelled my German accent taking over my English speech.

He still didn't turn around to me . He just kept walking down the art class hallway. He kept his composure and walked into the classroom. I needed to ask, I ran after him. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn to me. Those beautiful violet eyes usually full of life and joy were dulled into a sad pain. Their sad purple mellowed my mood.

And it scared me.

Mattie's pov

I knew what I had to do. I had to make him hate me. Then Carlos wouldn't hurt him. I would, but hey he would be better off without me. He wouldn't get hurt physically. But I would hurt him mentally.

I turned my eyes into the glare I had practiced in the mirror,"what the hell are you doing?!" I repeated the line I had practiced. Putting as much of my anger into my voice as I could.

He shot back with surprised tinting his crimson eyes,"birdie-," I got closer to him,"don't call me that." I hissed. Like a snake.

"Don't touch me." I growled. God I hated doing this, but I needed him to hate me. Right? He tried to grab me.

"Madtthew what are you doing?"

I turned on my heel and ran out of the class room.

I had to go home and prepare, prepare a letter of apology for Friday, I needed to tell him I did it to protect him. I needed to say I loved him. I ran out of the school with these objectives in mind.

Gil's pov

Francis was right. Something was not right, Mattie wouldn't do that. This I know,even if he hated me he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a mean person, there was something wrong. I knew he wouldn't break up with me for no reason. He was up to something.

And I intended to find out what. The bell suddenly rang and I walked to my seat and sat down. I needed to figure this out. I put my hand on my. Head and sighed, think brain think, you've failed me so many times before just figure this out.

**Hey this chapter is sort of short but the next one will be on Friday the day of homecoming **

**So all conflicts will be resolved then. **

**Well not all but you'll see what happens.**

**God I'm so exited to write the next chapter guys**

**Gooooooodddddd immmmmm soooooo excited.**

**It's gonna be dramatic**

**Omg guys I'm so excited**

**This is gonna b soooooo fun.**

**Well I've blabbed on long enough**

**Love you all**

**-J**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well yeah please don't kill me**

**Have fun reading this chapter it's gonna be dramatical**

**Well story time**

Mattie's pov

I felt my heart stutter when I woke up. It was Friday, the day of my judgement. I wasn't going to school today but I was going to homecoming. It would be were a bully would decide if I lived or died. It was where I would say good bye to the one I loved.

I felt tears form on my lashes, I loved Gil that's why I had to do this.

I walked over to the desk in my room. Looking at the five letters I had written. I decided to say goodbye to all that meant something to me, one for Lovino, one for Francis, one for Toni, one for Al, and one for Gil.

I sighed and looked at the papers. Even thought I had next known four of them very long they were my friends and I had to thank them. I needed to say goodbye to my brother too.

I took a deep breath and walked into my bathroom. I needed to shower and get ready for homecoming. I was dreading it but I was going.

I wish I could say goodbye in person to Gil but if my plan worked he would be safe from me and not. Have to speak to me again. I remembered all of the times we had good times in our classes. I remember when Gil accidentally kicked a soccer ball into the gym teach who hated him. Or when we all went to the mall.

We ate at the food court and all of that you would do with friends. I had friends, I finally had friends. But I had to leave them all.

I shrugged of my oversized sweatshirt and took off my boxers then I stepped in the shower. I let the water was over me and take away all of my worries.

I would be strong.

Gil's pov

I was really worried about Mattie, I had stopped by his house multiple times but Al told me he was locked in his room for the time being. I rubbed my temples at lunch, maybe he would come to home coming.

I looked at all of my friends, they we tense with worry, I mean Francis hadn't groped anyone in days. With all joking aside we just glanced nervously at each other. I had tried calling and texting him. I even asked Alfred to tell him how worried we were. Which was my last resort.

Cause we all know how reliable Alfred was.

The others hadn't gotten a response from Mattie either. Something was very, very wrong. We couldn't reach the little Canadian who made my life complete. He broke up with me, which was one thing but then he was acting weird.

I sighed and poked my hotdog with my finger. I was having even more trouble in my classes because of being worried. Some of the teachers actually had asked me what was wrong. I told them I was just having relationship troubles. Then they laid off with but entering me because they weren't sure how to respond.

I stood and pushed out my chair," amigo where are you going?" Toni asked," I need to get some air,it's too tense in here." I walked out of the cafeteria and to the outside. In the front of the school building.

I heard people talking,"he's gonna get it tonight. He's weak and useless I'm doing the world a favor." A strong Spanish accent flooded the air around me. I walked closer to the producer of the word I just heard and saw Carlos.

He was one of the me a juniors of the school he, was a bully too. I heard of him beating up kids smaller than him but never really witnessed it. I suddenly got a head ache, probably all the thinking and loss of sleep in the past week. I started to back away and heard Carlos say a sentence that didn't really register,"he'll have no protection now I made sure of that."

I figured out what he said by the time I was back in the school. I felt my head throb and my heart pick up speed. I needed to go to the nurses office and go home I needed To get some sleep before the dance. To make sure Mattie didn't show up.

I texted the other guys and walked to the nurses office.

Mattie's pov

It was now dinner time and I was almost ready. I combed my hair practiced a speech I was ready to give and ran through the plan several times. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to go early to drop off the letters, I was going to put them in each boys locker and then text them before Carlos took me away.

I headed downstairs to see, Alfred holding hands with Arthur. Not really sure when Arthur got here but hey I was living in my room for the past week so how would I know. "Mattie when did you get down here. You've been in. Your room forever. Literally, I was supposed to tell you all of your friends were worried." I smiled and hugged my brother.

"Thanks for conveying the message Al," al was surprised by the hug but put his arms around me too. I broke off the hug and turned to the door."I'm going early ill see you two there."

I walked out the door and decided on walking to the school, why not it was a nice day and it was probably the last time I would be able to see how beautiful it was outside. I walked to there school and sighed, I was going to miss this but I knew I had I do this.

I breathed in the fresh air and kept walking.

Al's pov

I looked at the place where my brother left,"are you sure he doesn't need us to drive him?" Artie asked me. I shook my head,"he has something on his mind hell probably just walk it off." I turned back to Iggy trying not to worry about Mattie too much,"how excited are you for the dance." He smiled and came a little closer to me until our faces were really close,"I'm very excited my love."

Then his lips were on mine, he had the softest lips I had ever touched. Even softer than some girls, who didn't really mean anything to me. My tongue poked into his mouth as our kiss deepened, I could feel him groan. I pressed him against the wall and felt up and down his body as he did body was suddenly pressed closer to his. I could hear him panting as I placed kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

Then I heard something not pleasurable, it was the sound of something glass breaking. Me and Iggy broke apart and stared at mom. Who had some in with a few new wine glasses. She had her hand over her mouth."mom,..." I started.

She sighed,"don't you two have homecoming we'll talk about this later Alfred." I grabbed Iggy's hand an ran to the car. Iggy hopped In the front and I in the passengers seat,"I'm sorry Arthur," I sighed felling like crying. I felt a hand on my back,"it will be alright love as long as we stay together."

My heart skipped a few beats."yes it will." I said.

It would.

Gil's pov

As I looked around the faces of the students milling around the gym I didn't see Mattie. But hey there was still time for him to come right. I sat at one of the tables around the gym and put my had on my head. I hadn't gotten much sleep when I went home I took some Advil and tried to sleep. Bu to no avail worry just sloshed around me like a tsunami.

The others hadn't gotten here yet and I looked up to the door shutting in the gym. I saw Mattie standing there looking amazing. He wore a small frown on his lips and his shoulders were drooped. Like he was giving up. I tried to reach him but the crowd swept me away. I saw him Exit thought the doors after putting a phone to his ear.

I ran after him and tried to get to him but he was gone.

Then I heard my phone buzz,I was surprisingly from birdie.

Gil go to your locker and open it

Love

Birdie

I wasn't really sure what was going on but I ran out of the gym. Fast as I could to my locker. I suddenly saw Francis who had a locker somewhere close to mine opening his."did you get a text from Mattie?" I asked he nodded we both, pulled out a small white envelope. I saw in neat writing Gil was wrote on the envelope.

I took the paper out and looked at it

Dear Gil I read and looked at the paper trying to stop the words from moving I looked at the paper intensely but it was just getting worse with all of the worry. Francis put a hand on my shoulder and had me look at him,"do you want me to read it to you mon ami?" I nodded sadly.

"Dear Gil,

I know you've been worried this past few weeks about me and I know I hurt you pretty bad. But you don't need to any more. I wish I could sty here with you and live a happy life. Sadly that is not what is planned for me. I needed to apologize for my behavior and tell you that I love you. You know Carlos right? Well he,he has been bullying me. When we were together he wouldn't do anything, so you remember that day that the girl kissed you and we broke up. I didn't want to break up with you, I talked to Francis and he made me feel better. But Carlos ran into me in the woods and told me if I didn't break it off with you he would kill you.

I'm sorry for not telling you this and acting awful to you. Anyways he said he would have a present for me at homecoming. And I'm pretty sure this is the end so I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry for making you hurt. I wish you had never met me so you wouldn't have to be sad. But I love you more than I had ever loved anyone in my whole life.

Love

Birdie aka Matthew Williams

Ps make sure the others read their letters."

I felt tears drip down my cheeks. No is he telling me that Carlos is going to kill him. This can be right, I saw Francis reading his letter his eyes filled with even more alarm."we have to get the others mon ami and find him before this Carlos can hurt him."

I nodded and turned running into a a tall blond,"Gil where is my brother?" He had his date following behind him. "I don't know we need to find him." Then Toni and Lovi arrived,"what are we gonna do bastard." I let my head stop spinning. "Lovi and Toni you take the south part of the school, Francis the north, Alfred and Arthur you two take the east, I'll take the west."

We all ran off into our sections. Hoping to find Mattie in one peice.

Mattie's pov

I stood in front of Carlos who was giving me an awful smile," I'm not afraid of you Carlos." I said as I looked him. He just laughed,"sure your not." He whispered

Ran closer to me,"but you should be." His hard fist made contact with my stomach making me double over. He then kicked me making me stumble to the floor.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me against the lockers, I gasped in surprise as he held my collar and banged my head against the lockers. The world was swimming around me, I gasped in confusion. I heard a deep throaty laugh. As I was thrown to the floor. Something hit me in the head. The world was fuzzy.

My legs hurt and I tried to stand only to fall. One of my legs was suddenly kicked and I let out a soft wail. I felt the limb snap under pressure. It hurt like hell. I let out a small scream which probably couldn't be heard by the people in the gym. I was hit in the head a few more time and started to struggle for air.

It would end tonight.

I heard a yell and something take the pressure of Carlos off my sore body I head kicks and hits then I heard a familiar grunt of pain. It was Gil,I needed to keep him safe. I struggled into a standing position and went to the attacker who had Gil pinned against the locker across from me,"no Mattie." I jumped on Carlos' back and held on as he tried to shake me off.

My broken leg screeched in protest ad I held on. Suddenly my body let go. I felt into the lockers hard, then I felt something sting my stomach. I looked down slowly to see a small blade sticking out of it. Sure the stab wound was small but man could it bleed. I heard a thud and opened my eyes slightly as someone wrapped their arms around me.

I heard shouting,"911 help please my boyfriends been beaten and stabbed. I'm at the international high school please hurry." He pressed something thick to where the stomach wound was. He also put a hand under my

I saw Gil's blurry face,"Gil?" I croaked. I heard tears in his voice,"yes Mattie." I sighed,"I'm sorry for hurting you, I had to protect you." He softly stroked my hair I could feel tear drops falling to my hair,"I know birdie, I know." I tried to smile,"did you read my letter?" I heard his voice thick with emotion,"yes I read every word Mattie."

I blinked slowly,"good, did the others?" I felt water fall to my cheeks,"yes Mattie they all read." I let out a small exhale and started to gasp for air, when I finally felt I had enough in my lungs I sighed,"I'm so tired Gil can I go to sleep now?" I heard a horse reply,"not yet Mattie just hang on a little longer." Little black dots plagued my eyes,"Gil can you do me a favor." I said quietly. I could hear the pain in his voice,"anything birdie."

"Kiss me." I said, l felt him hesitate but he leaned down and. Kissed me on my distorted lips. It was a

Gentle soft kiss. That showed me sadness and love.

That was the past thing i wanted to do before death. Gil broke alway slowly."birdie?"

I felt darkness swirl around my vision and I closed my eyes,"I love you Gil... Good night." I felt my self closing y eyes and Gil started to yell my name. His voice got softer and softer until it was gone.

I let the darkness envelop my eyesight and my body.

Then heard her," Matthieu?" I could suddenly see again we were in a white room. I gasped and ran to her,"Maman!" I yelled.

Gil's pov

I heard footsteps in the hallway as my tears drowned around my cheeks. First was Toni and Lovi who's faces filled with shock and next Francis. Tears dripped steadily from their cheeks and then I heard loud footsteps of many.

I first saw Al and heard him stop dead in his tracks,"no..." He whispered,"NO," he yelled as he ran to Mattie's cold blood soaked body. I still was over him supporting his head and his body as his brother let tears of sadness drip over his cheeks. Arthur grabbed Mattie's wrist."he has a very weak pulse, when will the paramedics be here?"

"Soon..." I said with a broken voice, he might live if they get here fast enough, just as that I heard people running though the doors in the hallways. Men with a stretcher pried Mattie from my limp hands the police were also arresting a somewhat conscious Carlos.

I saw Alfred cry into Arthur's chest, as the Brit murmured soft words to him. Lovi and Toni held each other and. Francis just stared at the floor in shock.

I felt tears steadily drip down my cheeks, I ran after the stretcher. I grabbed onto Mattie's hand and ran with them.

I had no idea if he was going to make it.

**Ok please don't kill me**

**Yeah I'm not actually sure if Mattie's gonna die or not you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Again please don't kill me kill Carlos.**

**Don't cry just wait of the next chapter**

**Well love you all**

**-J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm kind of ahead with writing the chapters **

**So yeah fun**

**I'm sorry for making you cry**

**Anyways this will tell you Mattie's fate**

**Well story time**

Mattie's pov

I was in a stark white room held by maman, "Je vous ai manqué, maman." I could feel her soft smile," I have missed you too my little dove, what have you gotten yourself into?" I sighed suddenly remembering what happened,"am I dead maman?" She smiled,"it is your choice my boy you will have to choose."

"Why don't you tell maman all about what I have missed while I was away." I snuggled closer to her and told her about Gil and all of my new friends and how Al was my brother and about sand never being around, and lastly abut Cindy.

She sighed,"I'm sorry I had to leave you baby." I felt like crying,"I've missed you so much maman." She looked down at me with her violet eyes and gave a sad smile,"despite how much I wish I could keep you here it sounds like your new friends and brother need you back home." I started to cry,"no maman don't make me leave I have missed you so long..." I broke off in sob as she hugged me, I cried ll of the sad tears I and been holding back for all of the time I had been missing her.

I closed my eyes and let her sing to me the French lullaby she always sang. "I'm sorry dove but I have to give you back now."

I opened my eyes, "No maman please let me stay I just want to stay with you please maman." I cried.

She gave me a hug and she started to fade,"NO," I screamed but she was already gone. I drifted into a terrible dream, I was six again.

I was at the funeral and I sat with Francis at the back row of the pews, he gave a silent hug while I cried. To my surprise he was crying too. My broken arm hurt with a dulled pain of loosing maman slicing through my chest. We were in a car crash. It was as simple as that. But I had lived and she had died.

I heard the people shuffle out all except me and Francis. I sat there to weak from the pain to move. I was so scared, and sad. I. Heard the doors open and was too weak to move my head to see who it was."is that him?" I heard but didn't respond.

"Yes Al but you shouldn't-" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I used all of my strength to look up. I saw a boy who looked a little like me turn his bright blue eyes on me."hi I'm Alfred, I'm your brother."

I had nodded to Francis telling him I would be fine and he would go with his family home. "Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas mon frère." I whispered in French. His eyes filled with concern and the man who was with him looked at me sadly." Can you speak English?" The blue eyes boy had said.

I looked At him with anger,"I said I don't know who you are but you're not my brother." He stepped back a few steps and sadness along with tears filled his eyes," but dad told me I had a brother and he lived here in Canada and he loved maple syrup and we would get to visit him sometime." His eyes flooded with tears,"I'm sorry it had to be now."

My heart panged with sympathy for the boy for some reason. My heart felt dead otherwise, I didn't know what was familiar about him but something in my head said you can trust him.

I walked over to him and hugged him, he stopped crying," my apologies brother. My name is Matthieu." I could feet the boy smile and sniffle,"I'm gonna call you Mattie."

An That was how I met my brother.

Then I was torn away from my small six year old self to when I was I art class for the first time. When I was laughing at Gil and talking to him. He looked at my drawing and I told him what the board said.

I was watching myself and Gil. What a happy day that was for me.

Then I was put in the time of when we all had gym together and were working on the track an field unit. When I made it over the hurtle you could see the pride in Gil's face and the joy that glittered off of me like a shining star. My. Friends all gave me high fives and we talked of the rest of the class.

Then I knew why maman wanted to send me back. Because these people needed me.

I smiled and could almost feel her pride.

I would go back.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift into darkness.

Gil's pov

I paced in the waiting room with the other worried souls. I hadn't bothered to change my blood soaked clothes. I think I was scaring the other people int the waiting room but I didn't really care.

Francis stared at the ground. He looked like he was thinking, I saw tears brim his blue eyes. I wanted to cry but felt I needed to be strong for Mattie. I needed to be strong for him. He would get mad at me if I didn't right? When he woke up, when he got out of surgery.

I saw Toni and Lovi hugging in the corner if the room exchanging word that were like silence to me. I couldn't heard them. I could only hear Mattie's voice saying goodnight to me. "Goodnight Gil." It played over and over and I pace faster. And faster. My head was starting to get dizzy with all of the worry.

"Mon ami you will fall over if you do that much longer please sit." I felt like I was in a daze but I obeyed him and sat down next to him. I saw Alfred asleep on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur leaned his head against him. He looked like he might have been murmuring a prayer. Or something. I heard Mattie's good bye in my head over and over. I gripped the sides of my head and squeezed.

"Goodnight Gil."

I heard,"would the party who accompanied Matthew Williams here please come to the nurses station." I was up before my feet knew what was going. On and almost tripped I walked fast over to the doctor with blood on his smock. My head felt dizzy that was Mattie's blood. I grabbed onto Francis's arm for support.

The doctors mouth was moving but i didn't hear anything just my heart beating in my ears.

I looked up snapping out of my daze,"c-can you repeat that." I said, he looked sadly at my pitifully scared face,"I said that Matthew had stabilized and you will be able to see him soon."

I felt relief tumble over my body like a title wave,"son Are you ok?" He asked me probably talking. About the few scuff marks Carlos had given me. I nodded and walked over to my seat stumbling waiting to see Mattie.

A nurse was sent over to me to check my vitals and stitch up my bleeding cheek. She looked at me with pity,"you poor thing." She murmured," you would see what he did to my boyfriend." I said sadly.

She gave an sympathetic look and handed me an ice pack then she shined a flash light in my eyes."we'll this is why you're stumbling Hun you have a concussion." I sighed as she gave me assessment and asked me stupid questions.i was tapping. My leg nervously as the dizziness was subsiding my head.

The lady looked at me and handed me a pill,"this won't make me drowsy right." She shook her head. I guess this was something to make my head feel better. I swallowed the pill and drank a little water" I could feel the relief almost instantly. She walked back to her station.

I then looked around the room, there were people looking sad at each other. One little boy clutched onto a brown stuffed bear, he had blond hair and blue eyes. He somewhat reminded me of Mattie.

He sat the alone. Just looking down at the floor.

I looked at the floor again, I didn't want to look around anymore. I sighed a tired sigh, I was really tired. I leaned my head back on the wall and closed my eyes. Mattie would be ok for just a few minutes, if I just closed my eyes for a few minutes. I sighed off all of the exhaustion and tiredness.

The whole world seemed to melt away.

Francis' pov

I looked over at Gil. He was out for the moment, god I should have seen this coming. Matthew was my cousin after all. I felt in my pocket to see the letter that Mattie had left me.

_Dear Francis _

_I'm not really sure how to phrase this. But I am not probably going to be around for much longer. I am being Pursued by Carlos. You know him right, well he said he would kill Gil if I. Didn't meet him up tonight. I just couldn't let another person die because of me. I will hate leaving you all I mean you're my friend._

_Enough with that depressing stuff, I wanted to tell you you're the best cousin one could ever hope for. And I do remember when my. Mom had died how you were always there. How you never left my side. How you were always there. Do you remember that day, I had been driving home it's maman and we were almost to the bend around the corner from my house._

_Then someone drunk had smashed into us head on. I remember. Her scream. It still will echo in my ears. But I remember when I woke in the hospital you were the first person there. You held my hand when they told me that maman had died. You hugged me and never left my side._

_God I said enough with the depressing stuff. You were always my idol since I was born. You were a charmer even as a kid. Always making the girls swoon. I just wanted to be like you._

_You were the best to me._

_Thank you Francis_

_Love your cousin_

_Matthieu Williams._

No matter how many times I and it the words would change. They wouldn't say, I'm ok Francis. They would tell me something that wouldn't make me cry. Mattie you have to pull thought. Even though they say you have stabilized you have to stay strong.

I looked up from the letter to see a blond boy looking around the room confused. I recognized it as Gil's brother. I nodded for him to come over here. "What happened and why is mein bruder all bloody?" I sighed and swallowed tears,"Matthieu has been attacked and Gil saved him."

I sighed,"do you understand why I asked for you to bring him some clothes." He nodded and sat near his brother. He shook his shoulder softly and Gil's tired sad crimson eyes opened slowly. He looked at his brother,"what are you doing here west?" He looked to me,"your friend said you would be needing a change of clothes."

Gil nodded and his brother stood and directed him to the bathroom. I guess to go clean him up. He looked awful. With a few stitched and some bruises hilighting his face he could loose the blood stained clothes. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I needed to see Mattie as soon as possible.

I waited a few minutes with my head in my hands. Then eventually Gil came back looking better with wet hair and clean clothes. He still looked really worried.

I saw that Al was awake now and his eyes were red from crying and he tapped his foot nervously on the floor. I saw a nurse come out to the waiting room."will the party accompanying Matthew Williams please come to room 202." Gil stood faster than any of us and practically ran over to her. The rest of us reached us slower not sure if we wanted to see the damage.

We walked down the hall and went into room 202.

Bracing ourselves for what we would see.

**Hey yeah he didn't die**

**Isn't that great,yeah this was the last time Mattie is gonna get beat up. There will be at least two more chapters. **

**Depending how I want to take it.**

**Yep so poor Gil **

**He was so sad**

**Well **

**Love you all**

**-J**


	18. Chapter 18

** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but my document thingy on my IPad is being a bitch and deleted this chapter so I have to re write it **

Mattie's pov

I woke in a stark white room. But the only difference was maman wast here to hold me and while away my tears. I couldn't see very well because one of my eyes was swollen shut. But I had survived. I almost wish that I didn't, I could have stayed with maman and we could have gone to heaven together. I heard a nurse come around to the room.

"How are you feeling Hun?" She asked surprisingly not cringing at my appearance. I slowly and painfully nodded my head."my my Hun you certainly have a lot of friends here." My heart stopped beating, they were here? Here as in visiting or here as in injured? Did Carlos get to all of them? I started to gasp for air as my heart changed it beating sequence. I pushed my self up and and squirmed out of bed. Not noticing my leg in a cast I shrieked in pain. I was about to fall but the nurse caught me.

"Come one baby doll, calm down." I squirmed from her grip and tried to walk to the door,"Gil!" I yelled as the door opened. Where was he was he ok?"Gil!" I yelled again. My chest was starting to hurt and my eye that I could open burned. I was now dragging several machines along with me painfully. I suddenly felt strong arms around me, and tears fell on the top of my head,"shhh birdie it ok I'm here."

I looked up and he looked like an angel. His crimson eyes watered with unshed tears. I felt my heart calm down and my head start to pound, my chest hurt something terrible. I coughed and something wet came up with a crimson color the color of Gil's eyes."nurse...!" He yelled as I felt the darkness pressing on my temples. I coughed again as I heard a beeping sound.

Gil held me close, but then I was suddenly out of his grasp. A flash light was shined in my eyes. Then I closed them. The world became a distant but I knew I wasn't dead.

Gil's pov

A few hours later

I sat at the edge of his bed holding his hand. He had a panic attack and had one of his broken ribs peirce his lungs. But they patched him up and he was ok was currently unconscious. Everyone had piled back into the room. I felt my heart stutter just looking at him. This was jsut the worst thing that could happen.

I...I couldn't save him from all of this pain. It ached deep in my heart and made me feel like I was going to cry. I few tears dripped from my

Lashes as I grabbed his hand. I pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and placed my head on his hand. I cried softly."Gil..." I looked up to see Francis, he put a hand on my shoulder,"maybe you should sleep. You have been up for a while and your body needs to rejuvenate." I shook my head." He...he needs me."

Francis looked at me,"mon ami he is sleeping and would want you to get some rest..." I still shook my head. He nodded understanding. He went and sat back done on one of the chairs. I looked around at them, Lovino had fallen into a deep sleep in Toni's arms. Alfred was starting at the ground not moving. Arthur was out at the moment getting everyone food.

I closed my eyes while holding his hand and holding it. I murmured a German song that my mom used to sing to me when I was small and afriad. I eventually felt darkness fogging the corners of my mind.i gave into it and fell asleep.

Mattie's pov

I opened my good eye painfully,what happened. I don't know but my chest hurt more. I looked around and saw all of the sleeping people. Well my brother wasn't sleeping. He was staring at the floor sadly. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart."al..." I whispered. He looked up and around then his eyes brightened and he ran over to me,"Mattie!" He said joyfully.

I heard the others stir slightly. But only one woke up. A pair of crimson eyes met mine. The widened and I was almost ailed into a hug. But he came slowly.i heard my brothers hero laugh as he walked back to the couch," I'll give you guys a minute." He put some head phones in and closed his eyes.

I weakly lifted my arm which was covered up by a cast and patted the bed. He slowly got up to where I was. He wrapped his arms around me tightly."birdie..." He whispered his voice thick with emotion. I laughed weakly."I'm ok Gil dont worry." But tears cascaded down his cheeks. I lifted one of my sore arms,"ahh Gil it's ok." He looked up at me and I whiped his tears from his cheeks.

He sobbed into my shoulder and I hugged him close. "It's all ok now." And for once it was

**Well that was a sort of short chapter**

**Sorry for no updating I had a terrible case of writers block.**

**Well there will be one more chapter.**

**Then I'm thinking of writing a yuri story with prucan**

**Yep I have some other chapters for other pAirings too so check them out ill be posting them sooner or later.**

**Well love you all**

**-J**


	19. Chapter 19

Mattie's pov  
Today was the big day. I could feel my heart beating fast. It was the day that I would be forever joined with Gil. I looked around my bedroom. Wich I had not spent the night in since I had been in collage. Me and Gil had gone to the same collage and were graduating this fall. He was going to be an architect and I was going to be a botanist.

It was the perfect day the sun was shining through my window and it was warm outside. The wedding was going to be here, at home. I was so happy. I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see a woman with blond hair streaked with gray come in I smiled."hey Cindy." She smiled back. When I got home form the hospital that day so many years ago she realized that part of the pain I was suffering was because if her. She was sober at the time and had gone to a rehab facility my sophomore year and she really turned h life around and turned into a great person.

She fixed my bow tie and straightened my tux."are you ready Mattie?" She asked. I nodded, I think I was ready. I felt butterflies in my tummy as she led me down the stairs to where my father and brother were standing. Al looked up at me with tears in his eyes and smiled" he quickly whiped his tears away. "What I'm not crying." He said.

I laughed. It was going to be the perfect day.

I heard the door open Arthur's little bond head popped out,"everyone ready in here?" I nodded my head. My father grabbed my arm and started to lead me out of the house.

I heard music start to play. I looked up to see him down the isle. He smiled looking amazing. I felt my breath hitch, it was all so beautiful like a Sumer winter wonderland. The grass had a silver carpet rolled down it. Then the trees had some silver tinsel and some things that looked like snow in them. Then there was small things of snow everywhere me and Gil last winter had looked at how beautiful the snow looked form our dorm.

Then he told me he wanted me to be his he turned me and bend down on one knee. That's how we came up with the theme. I saw everyone rise. The typical wedding music played in the background as my dad walked me to Gil.

I looked at him and felt myself brighten.

This was what living was all about

This was my future.

This was our future.

**Well that's the end.**

**Yeah I know that the end finally.**

**It's the fist fan fic I have completed yay me so yeah**

**well I love you all**

**-J**


End file.
